No hay tiempo para lamentos, son goku traicionado
by Ares793
Summary: Se lo que algunos dirán, ¿otra historia de goku traicionado?, bueno esta historia la haré a mi modo y tratare de ser lo más original posible, de corazón espero les guste y compartan :D
1. Chapter 1

Son goku, probablemente el mortal más poderoso de los 12 universos se encontraba peleando la pelea de su vida contra jiren, al momento de tener la victoria en sus manos, una mala jugada del destino hizo que perdiera el ultra instinto.

"¡Aaaahhhh! - gritaba por el terrible dolor a consecuencia de perder ese estado.

Justo cuando jiren reacciono para sacarlo de la plataforma de combate, un poderoso rayo de ki atraviesa el abdomen de goku, este se voltea lentamente para ver al atacante, llevando se una terrible sorpresa al ver a bills con su mano extendida hacia la dirección de el ataque.

"¿Pero que, señor bills perdió la cabeza? - Pregunto débilmente goku, que tenia una mano en su abdomen, tratando de perder la menor cantidad de sangre posible.

"Vaya, así que ya es hora de eliminarlo, es una lastima, yo que quería ver en que terminaba este combate - Dijo 17 apareciendo de la nada.

"¿Eliminarme, de que demonios hablan? - Volvió a preguntar goku que se levantaba poco a poco.

"Así es padre, lo estuvimos hablando entre todos los universos, es un plan perfecto para eliminarte - Dijo gohan con una falsa sonrisa.

"Para que lo entiendas mejor, todo este torneo es una farsa para deshacer nos de usted - Hablo el gran sacerdote apareciendo delante de goku.

"¿Qué demonios hice para que me hicieran esto malditos? - Exclamo goku sumamente enojado.

"Es por que usted es potencialmente un peligro, el hecho de que dominara el ultra instinto ya estaba predicho, no me quisiera imaginar lo que podría pasar si su poder siguiera incrementando - Dijo el gran sacerdote con una cara neutral.

"Entonces ¿Realmente eliminaron a los 6 universos que participaron? - Pregunto este molesto.

"Así fue, pero han sido eliminados temporalmente, cuando nos deshagamos de usted serán vueltos a la normalidad - Dijo wiss tranquilamente.

"Aun que algunos aun estén en contra de esto - Dice bills mientras mira de reojo al maestro roshi que tiene una cara de molestia "Ya no serán una molestia - Termina de decir para apuñalar con sus largas uñas al viejo maestro.

Goku veía estupefacto esa escena, empezando a derramar una lagrima por su ojo derecho, empezando a liberar su poder por la furia de ser traicionado.

"No se lo permitiremos - Dijo el gran sacerdote que rápidamente golpeo a goku mandando lo a volar hacia las gradas, siendo recibido por un conjunto de golpes de todos los que están hay.

"Mal...Maldición - Dijo débilmente mientras se ponía de pie "No puedo perder sin hacer por lo menos un esfuerzo.

"Cierra la boca, dices puras estupideces - Dijo toppo golpeando a goku, empezando a pisar la herida que tenia en su abdomen.

"¡Aaaahhhhhh! - Gritaba fuerte mente.

"Vaya, eso fue tan cruel, creo que ni yo traicionaría a alguien que me haya salvado varias veces - Dijo frezzer saliendo de una pila de escombros.

"Callate, si no ayudas en esto no te regresare a la vida - Le advirtió bills a frezzer.

"Qué mas da, al fin y al cabo yo me quería vengar de ese maldito - Dijo frezzer pasando a su forma golden, dando le una ráfaga de ataques de ki a goku.

Goku que estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado por guerreros, dioses de la destrucción y angeles, hizo un taioken para cegar a todos.

"Antes de morir, gohan responde me algo, ¿Todos en la tierra están de acuerdo en asesinarme, eso incluye a milk?.

"Así es, todos pensamos en que eres un peligro, eso incluye a mi madre y a goten - Respondió gohan con una sonrisa sin emociones.

"Maldita sea, toda mi vida a sido una farsa... No puedo creerlo - Lo dijo con más lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos color onix, mientras golpeaba el suelo.

"Bien goku, es hora de que desaparezcas - Dijo el rey del todo creando un pequeño portal detrás de el.

"Hasta nunca son goku - Dijeron todos lanzando un ataque en conjunto hacia el.

"Entonces ¡me llevare las esferas conmigo! - Grito empezando a absorber las dentro de el (Nota de el autor: No me pregunten como lo hizo, solo lo puse para que sea mas interesante xdxd).

"Maldición -Gritaron todos parando el ataque que ya le había dado de lleno a goku, cayendo al pequeño portal que se cerro al instante de que este entrara.

"Lo único bueno de todo fue, que por fin nos hemos desecho de el - Dijo gohan con una sonrisa.

"No se preocupen por las esferas, haré unas nuevas si? - Dijo el zeno de el presente.

"Para la próxima, no me usen para una farsa como esta - Dijo jiren que caminaba hacia la angel guardián de el dios de su universo "Pobre de son goku, haré lo posible por ir hacia donde lo haya llevado ese portal para ayudarlo, es un guerrero formidable después de todo - Pensó jiren que se compadecía de goku.

Dentro de el portal se encontraba un muy herido goku que estaba al borde de la muerte.

"Por puro milagro sobreviví, ahora a ver a donde me lleva este portal - Dijo cerrando sus ojos.

En un bosque no muy lejano a la ciudad, fuertes ventiscas azotaban el lugar, empezando a caer fuertes relámpagos, empezando a abrirse el portal, arrojando a goku que caía en picada, creando un gran cráter.

Cerca de el lugar iba una chica peli roja, esta se detuvo de golpe al sentir un monstruoso poder, teniendo la teoría de que fue eso lo que ocasiono el fuerte viento y el gran impacto que se sintió.

"Pero... ¿Qué... Es esto? - Se pregunto la chica que a penas se podía mantener en pie por el temor que sentía, en cuestión de pequeños segundos ese gran poder se dejo de sentir.

Esta por curiosidad fue hacia el lugar al que sintió aquel poder (Nota del autor: Cabe decir que la chica es claramente rias y el poder que mostró goku era de 35 mil que esto ya supera por mucho a todos los seres de este planeta xd).

La chica al llegar vio un inmenso cráter quedando sorprendida, de repente una mano ensangrentada comienza a salir de ese cráter, dejando la aterrada.

"¿Pero que demonios es eso? - Pregunto en voz baja para que lo que estuviera dentro de el cráter no la atacara.

"¿Donde... Es...toy? - Pregunto goku para finalmente caer inconsciente.

"¿Quien eres, quien te dejo en ese estado? - Intento preguntar rias pero fue en vano ya que goku estaba totalmente inconsciente.

"Se que el poder que sentí es tuyo, así que lo curare para que se una a mi clan y me ayude a cancelar mi compromiso - Pensó esta un poco feliz.

Luego de llevarse lo al club.

"Santo cielo, este hombre esta lleno de sangre, lo limpiare y después lo curare - Dijo para si misma en voz baja.

Luego de un rato, goku se despertó antes de que rias terminara la curación.

"Ahg, me duele todo, ¿He, quien eres tu? - Pregunto goku serio levantando se de golpe de la cama.

"Veo que estas bien, me presento, mi nombre es rias gremory, y tengo una propuesta para ti.

"¿Qué clase de propuesta? - Pregunto manteniendo el semblante serio y sin bajar la guardia por cualquier movimiento que tratara de hacer esta.

"Bueno, la propuesta consiste en que te unas a mi clan de demonios. -Dijo esta con una sonrisa.

"¿Demonios, realmente son demonios?.

"Así es, si te unes a mi clan seras reencarnado en uno, tendrás una casa, comida y dinero para vivir como da mente, a cambio de que seas mi siervo y obedezcas mis ordenes - Termino de explicar manteniendo la sonrisa.

"Escucha me niña, te estoy agradecido por salvarme la vida pero no estoy interesado en relacionarme con demonios angeles o gatitos, así que si un día necesitas de mi ayuda simplemente piensa en mi nombre lo más fuerte que puedas.

"¿Y eso para que, y cual es tu nombre? - Pregunto esta triste por el rechazo de este.

"Es para entablar una conexión mental y comunicarnos mentalmente, y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, mi nombre es son goku - Dijo este caminando hacía la ventana manteniendo su mirada seria.

"Espera ¿A donde vas? - Pregunto esta rápidamente.

"A un lugar donde no pueda hacerle daño a nadie - Respondió goku saltando por la ventana para despegar en su vuelo a una manera moderada sin elevar su poder y llamar la atención que por puro milagro su llegada paso desapercibida por las 3 facciones.

Luego de un rato, goku llego a un bosque y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a una cueva deshabitada, entrando solo para recostarse en una pared.

"No se en donde estoy - Goku intenta sentir el ki de algún conocido -" Ya veo, no me encuentro en otro planeta, esto tampoco parece ser el universo de otro dios ya que no siento presencias divinas de algún dios.

"Muchacho, ¿Puedes oír me? -Hablo una voz conocida para el saiyajin.

"¿Qué, supremo kaio sama? - Pregunto de manera sorprendida.

"Así es muchacho, lamentamos lo de el torneo, intentamos detenerlo pero fue en vano, solo te hablamos para enviarte unas cosas - Dijo el supremo kaio sama de hace 15 generaciones.

"¿Qué son esas cosas? - Pregunto algo curioso y feliz de saber que al menos 2 personas están de su lado.

"Es un conjunto de ropa igual que la del señor hit y tapion (Nota: Tapion de la película el ataque de el dragón).

"¿De hit y tapion?, -" Así es señor goku, el señor hit estaba en contra de esto, contactamos con tapion y nos dio esto como regalo para usted - Le dijo el supremo kaio sama actual.

"Hay van las cosas que conseguimos para ti muchacho, ten cuidado y una cosa más -" ¿Qué cosa? -Pregunto goku.

"Fuimos nosotros los que alteramos el portal para enviarte a un lugar con vida, no como la dimensión oscura y sin vida a la que te querían enviar para morir - Le dijo el supremo kaio anciano.

"Señor goku, hay van las cosas, a demás de los conjunto de ropa de el señor hit y tapion, le envió una ocarina parecida a la que el tocaba, esto es de nosotros, la espada z, la logramos reparar y se la queremos regalar - Dijo el kaio shin actual.

"Muchas gracias, no se como agradecer todo esto - Dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras le salia una lagrima.

"No agradezcas muchacho, ten conseguimos esto también - Dijo enviando le una capsula con una nave para que entrenara y una bolsa de semillas.

"Bueno señor goku, es hora de que nos vayamos, por favor cuídese y a este planeta - Dijo el supremo kaio-sama cortando la comunicación.

Goku por su parte, escondió los regalos en la cueva y se fue a un rio cercano para cazar algunos peces y darse un baño.

De regreso a la cueva.

"Creo que usare el atuendo de tapion - Dijo poniendo se el atuendo, tomando la espada para ponerla en su espalda y la ocarina amarrarla a su cintura.

"Goku por la noche pensaría -" no puedo dejar de pensar en que mis propios hijos me hayan hecho algo así, si no puedo confiar en ellos, ¿En quien confiare ahora? - Pensó mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

Fin del primer capitulo

Bueno chicos este es mi primer capitulo, espero de corazón les guste y lo apoyen, se que la primera parte es corta y es por que a penas es el inicio pero haré los próximos caps mas largos y me tomare mi tiempo para traerles algo de calidad y como lo dice la descripción, tratare de que esto (Como ya es muy repetitivo esta clase de historia) sea un poco original, como ven goku no sera parte de ninguna facción ni clan, lo de el harem lo pensare y si lo hago las principales serian serafall souna sitri y asia argento... Por mi parte es todo... Aquí se despide Ares793 


	2. No seré el único

Goku comienza a caminar fuera de la oscura cueva con su nuevo atuendo.

"Necesito algo de comida, seguramente hay animales que pueda cazar para comer - Pensó mientras caminaba con dificultad ya que este decidió irse de el club antes de que rias terminara de sanarlo.

Goku estuvo cazando un rato sin éxito alguno así que opto por ir a pescar, teniendo mejor suerte, este decidió regresar a la pequeña cueva.

Fuera de la cueva, vemos a goku apilando un poco de madera que corto para hacer una fogata y cocinar los peces que logro atrapar, cuando de repente escucha una voz de una niña que le hablo.

"¿Qué esta haciendo señor? - Pregunto una niña curiosa, el saiyajin al voltear vio a una pequeña niña peli rosa.

"¿Qué quieres aquí niña? - Pregunto goku de forma seria y sin tomar le importancia.

"No soy una niña, mi nombre es hinata hakamada - Contesto la niña haciendo un puchero.

"Dice lo a alguien que le importe - Contesto goku empezando a cocinar los primeros peces.

"Eso quisiera pero no se en donde estoy - Dijo de manera triste.

Goku la mira de reojo para preguntar -" ¿Y tus padres?.

"Ellos murieron poco después de que yo nací - Dijo un poco cabizbaja - Pero, ¿Usted me podría adoptar? - Pregunto de manera enérgica y alegre.

"Escucha niña, como podrás ver vivo en una cueva, aún que quisiera adoptarte no tengo nada que ofrecerte - Respondió goku sin dejar de mirar la fogata.

"Eso no me importa, puedo vivir en una cueva y comer peces cocinados en una fogata, lo material no lo es todo para mi - Dijo de manera dulce abrazando la pierna de goku.

"¿Por que tanta insistencia niña? - Pregunto goku quitando la de su pierna.

"Es por que me recuerdas mucho a alguien que me cuidaba cuando era más pequeña, pero un día el desapareció y por un accidente me golpee la cabeza y no recuerdo mucho de el, a penas trato de recordar su nombre - Le respondió con una sonrisa triste.

"Tal vez si me dices su nombre te ayude a encontrarlo - Dijo goku que ponía otro pez en la fogata.

"No lo puedo recordar, era algo así como ¿Barco, o era barro? - Decía la pequeña con una mano en su barbilla. (Nota de el autor: Supondré que ya se hicieron una idea de quien es 7u7).

Goku solo la ignoraría y le diría, -"si realmente no te importa vivir en una cueva, eres bienvenida - Le dijo dando le una pequeña sonrisa -" Goku, no te lo dije pero mi nombre es son goku.

"Gracias... Papá - Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y una lagrima caía por su ojo derecho ya que la persona que era idéntica al sujeto que la cuido tanto cuando era más pequeña la aceptara como su hija.

A ella realmente no le importaba vivir en una cueva mientras sea con su nuevo padre así que se dispuso a sentarse y esperar a que goku terminara con los peces.

En otro lado, un castaño se encontraba en una fuente hablando con una pequeña chica loli que había sido su cita (Nota de el autor: No entrare en descripciones, diré directamente a los personajes son issei y mittelt).

Esta estaba a punto de asesinar a issei por ordenes de uno de los gobernantes de los caídos cuando para su sorpresa aparece un circulo mágico de dicha facción.

"¡Raynare-sama!, ¡kalawarner-sama! - Exclamo con total sorpresa la caído.

"Lo sentimos, aún que esto sea nuestro fin, no podemos dejar que lo mates, sabemos de los planes de kokabiel-sama para causar otra gran guerra y nos oponemos - Hablo seriamente raynare.

"Somos 3 - dijo mittelt que al escuchar el plan también esta en contra -" Sera mejor que te vayas y te cuides -" Le dijo con una sonrisa triste ya que sabía lo que pasaría con ellas.

En eso el sello del clan gremory se hace presente dejando serias a las caídos y a un issei más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

De el sello salio todo el séquito gremory que al ver a las caídos se prepararon para pelear pero kalawarner habla.

"Si nos quieren eliminar hagan lo, de cualquier forma nos asesinaran por oponernos al plan de kokabiel-sama - Dijo kalawarner lista para su muerte.

"¿Ha que se refieren? - Pregunto rias seria pero notablemente confundida.

Así estas le explicaron todo lo que iba a suceder y como estas se opusieron dando le la espalda a su propia facción.

"Ya veo, puede que me arrepienta de esto pero, ¿Qué les parece unirse al clan gremory? - Pregunto rias con una sonrisa.

"Ummmhhh... ¿Estar bajo las ordenes de un demonio y a la vez bajo su protección?, ya no tenemos nada que perder así que aceptamos - Dijo raynare como porta voz de las 3.

Así rias hizo el ritual y las unió a su clan al igual que a issei después de haberle explicado todo.

De regreso con goku.

"Hay varias presencias cerca de la chica que me salvo, son energías malignas pero no siento hostilidad, posiblemente sea su clan al que rechace unirme - Pensó mientras estaba recostado en una pared de la cueva con hinata durmiendo en sus piernas.

"Papá, ¿sucede algo? - Pregunto la niña viendo como goku solo tenia la mirada perdida.

"¿He?, no... No pasa nada - Dijo goku con su semblante serio que volvió a pensar.

"Si quiero entrenar bien, le tendré que contar sobre quien soy, aún que lo supiera tendré que esperar a sanar al 100, aun que tenga las semillas las quiero usar en momentos críticos - Pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recostaba al lado de su hija.

Al día siguiente.

"Hinata, ven aquí un momento - Grito goku fuera de la pequeña cueva que el llamaba hogar.

"Voy en un momento papá - Dijo esta que se comenzaba a levantar de su largo sueño.

Unos minutos después, hinata salia dando pequeños pasos, viendo como goku la esperaba sentado en posición de loto.

"Ven sienta te en frente de mi - Dijo goku con los ojos cerrados, hinata solo hizo lo pedido por su padre.

Goku puso su mano en la frente hasta que esta empezó a caer dormida, básicamente su sueño fue toda la vida de goku hasta el momento en que la conoció, esta se levanto llorando gritando el nombre de su padre, viendo lo de frente para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Papá... Nunca te dejare lo prometo por mi vida - Dijo hinata que no paraba de llorar hasta escuchar un crujido.

"Ten más cuidado - Dijo goku con una pequeña sonrisa ya que a pesar de que su nueva hija lo lastimaba el sentía que le hacia esa promesa de corazón y eso hacia que ignorara el dolor de sus huesos todavía rotos.

"Aún que se que no puedo confiar en nadie más, te pediré que pase lo que pase no cuentes de quien soy en realidad, ¿Entendido hija?. - Pregunto goku sumamente serio que su hija solo se despego de el secando se las lagrimas para responder con un pulgar en alto.

"Papá, se que es algo apresurado pero ¿No pensaras vivir en esta cueva toda tu vida o si? - Pregunto la pequeña viendo como goku solo puso unos troncos de madera y un trozo de tela en la entrada.

"Creo que si viviremos juntos, tendré que buscar un lugar adecuado - Dijo mirando serio hacia dentro de el bosque.

"Bien papá pero, ¿Te molestaría ir a la ciudad para conseguir algo de ropa? , no tengo nada más que esta - Dijo esta un poco triste.

"Claro, pero antes demo nos un pequeño baño en ese rio - Dijo goku mirando aquel rio con el agua cristalina.

"El ultimo en llegar es un huevo podrido - Grito hinata corriendo en dirección al rio.

Time skip, goku y hinata iban caminando buscando una tienda de ropa cuando escucharon un quejido.

"Ay, por que soy tan tonta, ¿Ahora con que choque? - Dijo una monja sobando su cuerpo pues pensó que choco contra una pared o algo así.

"Lo siento, mi papá estaba distraído y por eso choco - Dijo hinata ayudando a la monja y señalando al saiyajin que estaba caminando serio y con los ojos cerrados, era tanta su concentración que no se dio cuenta y choco contra una pared cayendo de espaldas algo adolorido.

"Ay, tendré que prestar más atención - Dijo mientras se levantaba con algo de trabajo, -" ¿Y hinata donde se metió? - Pregunto goku alarmado.

"Tranquilo papá estaba ayudando a esa monja que esta perdida y por cierto la tiraste y no le pediste disculpa - Le reprocho su hija con los brazos cruzados.

"Esta bien - Goku suspira y se dirige hacia la monja -" Lo siento - Dijo de forma seria para darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

"No se preocupe señor, ¿Le podría pedir un favor? - Pregunto con notoria timidez.

"Habla - Dijo goku sin voltear a verla, poniendo la nerviosa.

"Ve... Vera mi nombre es... Es asia argento señor, y me transfirieron a la iglesia de esta ciudad... Pero no la encuentro - Termino de hablar aún con sus nervios y su timidez.

Goku no le prestaría mucha atención pero voltearía a ver a su hija y esta solo hizo una cara de aprobación para ayudarla, goku solo suspiro y dijo.

"Vamos - Para seguido tomar la maleta de asia y comenzar a caminar, esta no perdería el tiempo he iría detrás de el.

En el camino asia estaba jugando con hinata y ambas le hacían preguntas al saiyajin, este no les tomaba importancia y las ignoraba, dejando un poco desanimadas a ambas.

"¿Tu papá siempre es así? - Pregunto asía nerviosa por la actitud fría del saiyajin.

"No siempre lo fue - Dijo recordando como vio su traición y una lagrima empezaba a caer por su mejilla.

Asia preocupada le preguntaría "¿Qué fue lo que paso?.

"Lo siento, prometí no contarlo y guardare su secreto - Le respondió un poco triste.

"¿Tendrá que ver con tu mamá? - Pregunto ella pero no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

"No, el es mi padre adoptivo y... Antes de terminar de hablar vieron a un niño llorando y asia al igual que la historia original lo curaría con su sacred gear (Nota de el autor: No estoy seguro de si se escribe así espero y me corrijan).

"Espero y no les asuste mi poder de curación - Dijo esta un poco triste, goku solo la veía de reojo y le dijo.

"Es un poder bastante útil - Para seguir caminando delante de ellas en búsqueda de la iglesia.

"Veo que tu papá no se sorprendió - Dijo asia en voz baja.

"Digamos que el ha visto cosas un poco peor a eso - Dijo hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Aquí es la iglesia, toma asia y si me necesitas usa esto - Dijo goku dando le una pulsera que venia en las capsulas que le dio el supremo kaio.

"¿Como se usa? - Pregunto curiosa viendo de todo los ángulos la pulsera.

"Solo presiona ese botón - Dijo goku que se empezaba a marchar.

"Espera, ¿No quieres pasar a tomar un poco de te y galletas? - Pregunto tiernamente asia que lo sujetaba de el brazo derecho.

"Cielos que macizo - Pensó sonrojada que inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar todo el brazo de goku dejando lo nervioso.

"Tengo cosas que hacer, sera otro día pero ten por seguro que volveré a visitarte - Dijo goku que caminaba con hinata detrás de el que se despedía de su nueva amiga.

Luego de un rato en una tienda de ropa.

"Papá ¿Con que pagaras todo esto? - Pregunto hinata curiosa.

"Con esto - Dijo goku sacando un pequeño diamante que encontró en la cueva.

"Sera suficiente para comprarte la ropa que quieras - Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias papá - Dijo abrazando lo muy fuerte, ha goku no le molestaba el dolor que le causaba la fuerza de sus abrazos por el estado tan deplorable en el que están su cuerpo.

De regreso a el bosque.

Goku estaba derribando varios arboles y apilando la madera para construir una pequeña cabaña Goku empezaría a hacer cientos de cortes y algunas mezclas para unir las paredes, luego de unas horas lo que ha un hombre le hubiera tomado meses, goku lo termino en cuestión de horas.

Goku y hinata entraron viendo esta sorprendida, no era muy grande pero estaba bien hecha goku la hizo con, 3 cuartos una cocina, sala y un baño, respectivamente los amueblarían y lo podrían llamar ahora si un hogar.

"Cierto, olvide que tengo a zarama dentro, puedo pedirle que traiga las cosas necesarias para la casa... O mejor le hubiera pedido una casa - Pensó con una risa un poco torpe.

Dentro de la mente de goku, se podía observar al dragón dorado solo que de menor tamaño (Nota de el autor: Aquí zarama hablar el idioma de los mortales xd).

"Hola zarama, te vengo a pedir un deseo - Hablo goku con tono neutral.

"Adelante - Respondió viendo lo fijamente.

"Quiero que amuebles mi casa - Dijo goku con una sonrisa nerviosa, dejando al dragón atónito, nunca lo habían usado para algo tan tonto.

"Es... Esta bien - Dijo un poco incrédulo por ese deseo.

Fuera de la mente de goku, este abriría los ojos viendo que la casa ya estaba llena, una cocina las recamaras, el baño y la sala -" Gracias zarama pensó goku.

Al día siguiente.

Vemos a goku fuera de la cabaña estirando los músculos con algo de dificultad.

"Haré un entrenamiento ligero, tengo que hacer que mi cuerpo se termine de recuperar, no puedo estar de flojo todo el tiempo - Pensó mientras acomodaba su ropa (Nota de el autor: Recuerden que le puse la ropa de tapion y hit, no se por que pero creo que le queda bien al kokun xd).

Goku terminaría de estirar y se pondría de cabeza para empezar a hacer flexiones con su pulgar, (Exactamente como las hace con wiss)

"Esto es más difícil si tienes gran parte de tu cuerpo fracturada - Pensó este que hacía el ejercicio difícilmente.

Unas horas más tarde.

"49,999 y 50,000 - Termino de contar para dar un salto y ponerse de pie -" Maldición, si no me recupero pronto no podre hacer esto en la maquina de gravedad - Dijo mientras sacaba la capsula con la maquina.

Goku siendo goku le importo poco su estado actual y arrojo la capsula para empezar a entrenar, pero fue detenido por su hija.

"¿Ha donde crees que vas? - Le pregunto con una mirada molesta su pequeña hija.

"Solo iba a entrenar - Respondió con simpleza goku.

"No papá, tu te tienes que recuperar, así que ven, te llevaré a tu cama y te preparare algo de sopa caliente - Dijo hinata transformando la nave en capsula y arrastrando a goku dentro de la casa y llevarlo a su cama.

"Esta bien - Dijo como si fuera un niño y hinata su madre.

Luego de un rato, goku se despertaría algo mejor y se pondría sus botas para salir y ver a la pequeña hinata viendo la televisión en la sala.

"Hola papá, ¿Te sientes mejor? - Le pregunto esta abrazando a su padre adoptivo.

"Si, muchas gracias pequeña - Goku correspondería el abrazo y se sentaría para ver la televisión.

Una hora más tarde.

Casi anocheciendo, goku se levantaría de golpe viendo como sonaba una alarma de su celular, viendo que se trataba de asia.

Goku no perdería el tiempo y haría su tele transportación para aparecer en medio de un cuarto lleno de sangre, viendo a quien todos conocemos como freed (Nota de el autor: Repito que no entrare en descripciones innecesarias y diré directamente el personaje).

"Vaya vaya que veo aquí ¿Un sucio demonio? - Dijo freed con una mirada de psicópata.

Goku no le tomaría importancia y analizaría la situación, asia estaba en shock, había otro chico desconocido para el bastante herido, y para arrematar las cosas un circulo apareció en medio de la habitación, saliendo de este rias, akeno, koneko, kiba, raynare, kalawarner y mittelt.

"¿Más demonios para asesinar?, por mi no hay problema - Dijo freed apuntando su arma hacia goku, dejando a los presentes pasmados pues iba a asesinar a un "Simple humano"

"Para ya con tus estupideces - Dijo goku con voz seria y grave que dejo a todos impresionados, sobre todo a rias que reconoció a goku.

"¿Qué pare con mis estupideces?, sucio demonio conoce tu lugar - Freed empezó a disparar repetidas veces dejando en un gran shock a todos que no pudieron reaccionar para salvarlo.

"¿No puedes hacer algo mejor? - Pregunto goku que simplemente se quedo parado mientras las balas chocaban al hacer contacto con su cuerpo -" Vaya inútil que eres - Goku simplemente le dio un potente golpe en el estomago que lo mando a volar por una ventana que se hizo polvo.

"Tu niña, ¿Cual era tu nombre? - Le pregunto goku a asia ignorando a todos en la sala.

"Asia - Respondió realmente nerviosa pues la fuerza y resistencia que mostró goku fue brutal.

"O...O... Oye tu - Hablo rias con miedo - ¿Eres goku no es así? - Preguntó tratando de calmarse.

"¿Qué necesitas? - Dijo mientras revisaba si el cadáver tenia pulso.

"Se que rechazaste la idea de unirte a mi clan, pero necesito que asistas a la escuela kuoh te necesito cerca por si necesito algo.

"Te dije como contactarme, y eso de ir a una escuela mi respuesta es no, si necesitas que este cerca lo haré a mi modo - Dijo saliendo de la casa listo para emprender vuelo.

"Asia, sera mejor que te cuides, no pienso ser tu niñero cada vez que estés en peligro - y finalmente se fue para rias pensar.

"Esta bien, eso es mejor que nada - Pensó algo triste pues tal parece que goku no se quiere relacionar con ella.

"Presidenta, ¿Quien es ese sujeto? - Pregunto raynare sorprendida.

"Es una larga historia, se las contare mañana en el club, por ahora llevemos a esa monja para interrogarla.

"Hai presidenta- Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

De regreso con goku.

El saiyajin estaba volando mientras pensaba -" Maldición, si esa chica no me hubiera salvado no tendría que relacionarme con ellos, pero debería estar agradecido.

Goku vería su cabaña con las luces encendidas y aterrizaría.

"Qué raro, juraría que hinata estaba dormida cuando me fui - Dijo goku aterrizando para entrar.

"Papá que bueno que por fin regresas - Dijo hinata corriendo hacia su padre.

"¿Quienes son ellos? - Pregunto goku serio.

"Nos presentamos señor goku, soy sirzechs lucifer y ella es serafall leviathan, ambos somos maou de el infierno y le tenemos que hacer una propuesta - Este repentinamente es cortado por goku.

"Escucha me claro por que solo lo diré una vez, ya le dije a otro demonio que no estoy interesado en unirme a ningún clan o facción así que les pido que se vayan de mi hogar - Dijo goku seriamente mientras les abría la puerta.

"Perdone señor goku, por lo menos permita que ella se quede aquí, no me puedo arriesgar a que otra facción lo trate de atacar a usted o a su hija.

"Se defenderme, pero si basta para que no me moleste aceptare que ella... ¿Como dijo que se llama? - Pregunto cambiando su semblante serio a uno nervioso.

"Mucho gusto goku-kun mi nombre es serafall leviathan - Dijo haciendo una pose de chica mágica.

"Como sea, no hay mucho espacio en mi casa, solo hay 3 cuartos, el de mi hija el mio y uno des ocupado te podrás quedar hay - Dijo goku dejando algo perpleja a la chica ya que ni se inmuto a su linda pose.

"Con su permiso señor goku, en unas horas haré que lleguen las cosas de serafall - Dijo retirando se.

"Gracias por aceptarme goku-kun - Dijo abrazando lo por la espalda, goku simplemente se separaría y se iría a su cuarto.

"Vaya sujeto más frio es tu padre - Le dijo serafall con lagrimas fingidas.

"No es su culpa, le han pasado muchas cosas en su vida que lo hicieron así - Dijo hinata justificando el comportamiento de su padre.

"¿Y me podrías contar? - Dijo con una interesada.

"Lo siento, le prometí no contarle nada de su vida a nadie, no lo tomes personal - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Hinata-chan que mala eres - Lloraba dramáticamente mientras daba vueltas en el piso.

"Ha todo esto ¿y tu mamá? - Pregunto parando su drama de la nada.

"Soy huérfana, goku es mi padre adoptivo - Le respondió con una sonrisa.

"De manera que ¿Goku no tiene una pareja sentimental, he? - Pregunto esta picara mente.

"N...No - Respondió un poco nerviosa ya que paso de creer que serafall era bipolar a que esta loca.

"Jajajajajajaja - Empezaba a reír esta pues se imaginaba a ella y goku compartiendo una vida de casados, matando a cualquiera que le intente coquetear a goku.

"Sucede algo? - Pregunto hinata que estaba entre llamar a un psiquiatra o salir corriendo.

"Nada, solo que me tendrás que llamar mamá desde ahora - Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de goku.

Dentro de la habitación de goku.

El saiyajin estaba haciendo abdominales para irse a dormir cuando alguien entro.

"Lo siento, olvide darte la llave de tu cuarto - Dijo goku sin voltear a verla acercando se a un cajón del cual saco una llave, entregando se la.

"Gracias, pero venía para otra cosa - Dijo de manera coqueta empezando a sacar se su blusa.

"Escucha niña, aun que de alguna manera yo te quisiera es algo muy difícil, soy muy viejo para ti - Dijo mientras la detenía y la sacaba de su habitación de la manera mas amable que pudo.

Fuera de el cuarto estaba hinata con una bata de baño lista para bañarse.

"¿Paso algo mamá? - Pregunto de manera burlona hinata.

"Tranquila, no parare hasta que enamore a ese hombre - Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a hinata.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, quiero aclarar unas cosas y es que goku aquí se dará a respetar, lo pensé un poco mejor y le daré harem al kokun con una sugerencia que me hizo un lector al que le quiero mandar un saludo a cristian-Reaper y darle las gracias a yisus_016 por recomendar mi historia espero les guste y si es de su agrado compartirla con sus amigos o conocidos, disculpen si mi ortografía no es la mejor y estoy abierto a escuchar sus sugerencias pero bueno... Por mi parte es todo, aquí se despide Ares793.


	3. ¿Debo confiar en ellos?

Luego de lo sucedido con serafall, goku salio a la ciudad a despejar su mente, viendo algunos juegos camino hacia uno para dar un salto y colgar se de uno para levantarse varias veces hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

"Eehhh... ¿Goku san? - Pregunto asia detrás de el.

"¿Qué haces aquí niña? - Pregunto goku sin voltear a verla sin dejar de hacer el ejercicio.

"Es- es mi día libre y salí a conocer la ciudad - Dijo esta tímidamente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

"Suerte - Contesto con simpleza mientras se seguía levantando, esta se dio media vuelta algo triste, pero se armo de valor y pregunto.

"Perdón goku-san pero me preguntaba si usted me podría acompañar - Dijo esta nerviosa y con un sonrojo notable.

Goku lo pensaría y luego de unos minutos que fueron una tortura para la monja este decidió hablar - Esta bien, pero que sea rápido - Para seguidamente cruzar se de brazos y empezar a caminar con los ojos cerrados.

(Nota de el autor: Aclaro que para este día goku decidió salir con la ropa de su amigo hit).

Goku iba caminando pero se detuvo al ver a asia viendo un establecimiento de comida con curiosidad, goku suspiraría para preguntarle.

"¿Quieres entrar?.

"S- Si - Dijo esta que aun no pierde su timidez con goku, ya que este es muy serio y teme hacer algo que lo moleste.

Goku pidió una hamburguesa para asia y se sentó frente a ella para darse la.

"¿No pedirá nada goku-san? - Pregunto esta curiosa mientras veía su comida.

"No, y sera mejor que te la comas ya para que no se enfrié.

Asia no respondería y vería su hamburguesa curiosa, goku solo daría otro suspiro y decidió mostrarle como comer esa clase de comida.

Luego de pagar, goku y asia seguirían con su camino, he irían a un arcade donde asia jugaría y goku solo la veía con una pequeña sonrisa, hasta que asia se quedo maravillada con una maquina que estaba llena de peluches, goku se acercaría para preguntarle.

"¿Quieres uno?.

"No... Mejor dicho si - Dijo esta nerviosa y sonrojada con la cabeza abajo para que no notará su pequeño sonrojo.

Goku no sabia como ganar ese juego y por alguna razón no quiere des ilusionar a esa monja a si que se acerco y le dijo.

"Sera mejor que te alejes - Dijo mientras se sube las mangas, asia haría caso y se alejaría para goku darle un golpe a la maquina rompiendo la y tomando un peluche, se lo daría a asia y la tomaría de la mano para salir corriendo antes que los guardias los detuvieran.

Luego de una huida exitosa, estos estaban tomando agua mientras asia reía y decía.

"Esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida, y... Muchas gracias por el peluche, sera una conmemoración de nuestra amistad - Dijo con una sonrisa abrazando al peluche.

"Goku solo seguía tomando su agua hasta que el dolor de sus huesos rotos lo hizo quejar se un poco.

"¿Estas bien goku-san? - Pregunto la monja notoriamente preocupada.

"No es nada, estoy bien - Dijo caminando lejos de ella.

"Por favor, no sea tan necio y permita me curarlo - Exclamo corriendo detrás de el.

"Tu no seas necia, no necesito tu ayuda - Dijo goku molesto.

"Goku-san no sea tan orgulloso y deje que lo ayude - Dijo asia parando se delante de el molesta.

"Es-esta bien - Dijo sorprendido por como cambio de actitud la monja.

En un parque, se encontraba goku sentado mientras asia curaba todas las partes que goku tenia lesionadas.

"En verdad es bonita - Pensó goku con un ligero sonrojo -" ¿Pero en que cosas pienso, de seguro si supiera lo que soy haría lo mismo que en mi otro mundo - Volvió a pensar para levantarse de golpe interrumpiendo la curación de asia.

"Sera mejor que me vaya - Dijo goku empezando a caminar en dirección al bosque para regresar a su casa, dejando a asia triste.

Aquí pasara igual que en la serie, asia se iría con otro angel caído y issei trataría de convencer a rias de rescatarla ya que la ve como una buena amiga cuando la interrogaron, raynare le contó todo el plan de los caídos para quedarse con la sacred gear, rias luego de un rato aceptaría.

Issei entraría con ayuda de koneko, kiba raynare, kalawarner y mittelt, aquí le ganarían mas fácil a freed dado a que las caídos son muy fuertes.

Mientras con goku, este sentiría la energía de asia y se enfocaría en las que estaban a su alrededor, dando se cuenta que su vida peligra, este no perdió el tiempo y hizo la tele transportación para ayudar a la monja.

Goku aparecería en medio de una gran habitación, donde esta asia encadenada a una cruz.

"Llegas tarde chico - Dijo un angel caído que tomaba la sacred gear de asia, goku al ver esto se lanzaría a una velocidad sonica para rescatar a la monja.

Goku vería como se apagaba el brillo de sus ojos, el saiyajin rompería las cadenas y tomaría el cuerpo casi sin vida de asia para llevarse la a una banca, importando le poco que el clan gremory estuviera hay.

Este la recostaría y asia abriría sus ojos con unas lagrimas para hablar.

"Gracias goku-san, por ser mi primer amor, aun que me enamore de ti, se que no tenia posibilidades - Dijo con una sonrisa triste y sin dejar de llorar.

"No digas esas cosas asia, eres muy linda y cualquiera sería feliz de que una chica tan linda le diga algo así - Asia no respondería, en lugar de eso solo tomaría la mejilla de goku y lo besaría directamente en los labios para finalmente caer muerta.

El saiyajin miraría esto impotente por no haber salvado a su amiga, este se levantaría y caminaría con los ojos en blanco, mientras vapor salia de su cuerpo y su poder se incrementaba lentamente y daba pisadas fuertes que agrietaban el piso y resonaban en toda la iglesia, todos los presentes no podían creer el poder de ese sujeto llamado goku.

"No... No ¡Te lo perdonare! - Grito goku lanzando se al ataque contra el angel que a pesar de tener esa sacred gear sentía el terror encarnado viendo como goku se acerca rápidamente para darle un potente golpe en la mandíbula que se le hizo polvo, fue un golpe tan fuerte que toda la iglesia no solo tembló, las paredes se agrietaron.

La sacred gear como podía sanaba las heridas de su usuario pero fue en vano ya que goku le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo polvo las costillas de el angel.

"Por... Por favor... Perdo...Name la vida - Dijo débilmente.

"Entrega me ese anillo, le pertenece a asia - Hablo goku con voz gruesa y seria.

"No puedo hacerlo, si no la entrego me matarán - Hablo temerosamente el caído.

"Tienes que complicar tanto las cosas - Dijo goku que lo tomo de la mano, el caído vio esto con terror, hasta que quedo en completo shock al ver que goku con su fuerza jalo su mano hasta que esta se separo de el brazo.

"Deja me darte una mano - Dijo goku quitando el anillo y aventando le la mano al caído que cayo inconsciente por la perdida de sangre.

Goku corrió dentro de la iglesia, donde el clan de rias veía con miedo a goku ya que estos se dieron cuenta que lastimar a un ser querido de el saiyajin se pagaba de una horrible manera.

"Ten asia, espero que esto baste para que regreses a la vida - Dijo goku poniendo el anillo en un dedo de asia.

"Goku-kun, eso no servirá si quieres que regrese a la vida, la única manera es que la reencarne en un demonio - Le dijo rias que le ponía una mano en su hombro.

"Esta bien gremory, supongo que con esto te debo 2 favores - Dijo goku con una sonrisa triste que no dejaba de mirar el cadáver de asia.

Así rias procedió a hacer el ritual, reencarnando a asia en su alfil, esta abriría los ojos buscando a goku con la mirada, esta se lanzaría a abrazarlo mientras lloraba.

"Te dije que te cuidaras, que no siempre seré tu niñero - Dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba el abrazo de asia.

"Lamento causarte tantas molestias goku-san - Dijo asia triste terminando el abrazo.

Goku solo caminaría hacía la salida para hablar - La dejo en tus manos, princesa gremory.

Rias solo asentiría, los demás solo se quedaron viendo como volaba goku impresionados ya que no usaba alas, tenían ganas de seguirlo y conocerlo mejor.

En la casa de goku.

El saiyajin estaba en el piso con un golpe en la cabeza y serafall parada enfrente de el.

"¿Así que no responderás donde estabas? - Pregunto esta molesta con los brazos cruzados.

"Pero no me diste tiempo de hablar, en cuanto entre me golpeaste - Respondió algo triste.

"Ay lo siento mi goku te golpee muy fuerte - Dijo serafall cambiando su actitud repentinamente mientras abrazaba a goku y le daba besos en la mejilla y frente.

"En definitiva, esta loca - Pensó hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Serafall, disculpa la molestia pero ¿No hay nada de comer? - Pregunto goku.

"Claro, y no te preocupes también le di de comer a nuestra hija - Dijo guiñando le un ojo y haciendo un signo de paz con su mano.

"Ni me lo recuerdes - Dijo hinata nerviosa.

Flash back, horas antes de el regreso de goku.

Hinata estaba tranquilamente dormida en su cuarto, cuando de la nada sintió unos pechos en la cara, abriendo los ojos y viendo a serafall.

"¿Qué haces? - Pregunto esta nerviosa.

"Te doy de comer - Respondió de lo mas normal ya que hinata todavía es una niña y serafall al no saber nada de cuidado de niños no sabia si a esa edad aun tomaban pecho.

"De tan solo recordar eso, me hizo dudar de mi sexualidad - Dijo en tono de broma haciendo que serafall se avergonzara.

"Hija pide le una disculpa, ella hace su mejor esfuerzo - Dijo goku con una sonrisa acariciando el pelo de su hija.

"Por eso te amo goku-kun - Exclamo serafall saltando hacia goku derribando lo.

Goku solo se la quitaría de encima para decir - Escucha niña, te lo dije aun que esto sea correspondido soy muy grande para ti - Dijo de manera seria volviendo a sentarse para comer.

"No importa cuantas veces me rechaces, no me rendiré - Le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Al día siguiente en la academia kuoh.

Todo el clan de rias asistía a la escuela con normalidad hasta que rias sintió la presencia de el saiyajin en el techo, esta se asomaría por la ventana viendo a el saiyajin sentado viendo hacia donde ella estaba.

Rias sin perder el tiempo fue con cuidado de que no la vean y se dirigió con el saiyajin -"Dime ¿Cambiaste de opinión de asistir a la escuela? - Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"No confundas las cosas niña, si estoy aquí es por que te dije que estaría cerca a mi manera - Dijo goku serio viendo hacia otro lado.

"Esta bien, si necesitas algo llama me - Dijo esta con una sonrisa besando le la mejilla para despedirse.

Los demás miembros de el club vieron a goku y su presidenta, por lo que se abstuvieron de ir con el saiyajin, aun que raynare y asia deseaban más que nada ir a hablar con el.

En el transcurso de la escuela fue normal, asia presentando se como alumna nueva hasta que en el recreo todo quedo en silencio total, dejando algo dudosos a los estudiantes.

Goku sacaría la ocarina que le dio tapion junto a la ropa, el saiyajin se recargo en una pared de la azotea para empezar a tocar la misma melodía que tocaba tapion, la melodía se podía escuchar en toda la escuela incluyendo al consejo estudiantil que como bien sabemos, también son demonios.

"Qué linda música, ¿De donde vendrá? - Pregunto una alumna que sentía la melancolía que transmite esa melodía.

En el club, todos igual están extrañados por la linda, pero triste melodía, de repente entra un grupo de chicas al club, siendo el consejo estudiantil.

"Vaya sorpresa souna, justo iba a verte para preguntarte sobre esa melodía que se escucha - Dijo rias cruzada de brazos en su escritorio.

"Venia para preguntarte lo mismo - Contesto souna que acomodaba sus lentes.

Rias caminaría a la ventana para ver si estaba goku, viendo que era el quien tocaba esa melodía, este al ver que rias lo observa deja de tocar y vuelve a amarrar la ocarina en su cinturón.

"¿Quien eres en realidad son goku? - Se pregunto rias que no dejaba de verlo, cuando souna se acerco para ver que es lo que miraba su amiga, vio a un hombre con un semblante serio viendo las fijamente, mientras el viento soplaba y pequeñas brisas mueven los mechones de pelo que tiene en su cara.

"Debo aprovechar que souna esta aquí para presentar a goku, haré lo que me dijo para llamarlo - Pensó rias que se comenzó a concentrar lo más que pudo hasta que escucho la voz de goku.

"¿Qué necesitas? - Pregunto serio.

"Necesito presentarte, por favor ven un momento - Respondió en manera de suplica.

Goku suspiraría para contestar - Esta bien, en un momento voy.

Souna que por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirar al hombre que estaba en esa azotea, salio de su trance cuando este desapareció, dejando la en shock.

"¿Ha donde se fue? - Se pregunto esta seriamente, pero antes de que alguien le respondiera hablo una voz detrás de rias.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas? - Pregunto detrás de ella, dejando en completo shock a todos ya que no vieron en que momento entro.

Rias por su parte, casi se desmaya por el horrible susto que le dio goku -" Idiota no te aparezcas así, harás que me de un paro cardíaco - Dijo rias molesta mientras se agarraba el pecho y tomaba su pulso.

"Habla rápido o me iré - Dijo goku de brazos cruzados.

"Perdón como te dije goku, solo te quería presentar - Dijo rias con una sonrisa.

Antes de que goku hablara raynare se adelanto y hablo.

"Mucho gusto goku-kun mi nombre es raynare, pero si tu quieres me puedes llamar amor mi vida o el amor de tu vida - Decía la caído haciendo círculos con su dedo en el pecho de goku, pero es callada por otra caído.

"Qué tal grandote, mi nombre es kalawarner, pero creo que tu me conoces como el amor de tu vida - Dijo esta con una sonrisa coqueta mientras corazones salen de su cabeza.

"Ara ara que traviesas son, tendré que castigar las cuando goku-kun se vaya - Dijo esta que se paro detrás de el para decirle - Mi nombre es akeno, y siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea a los amigos de la presidenta - Termino de decir con un tono coqueto.

Goku solo veía esto nervioso y estaba a nada de saltar por la ventana cuando una chica la interrumpió.

"Bueno basta de atosigar a goku, mucho gusto, mi nombre es souna sitri - Dijo mientras le estiraba la mano en señal de saludo, goku la miraría fijamente por unos minutos haciendo que esta se sonroje hasta que finalmente este acepto el saludo.

"Vaya, que mano tan grande, a demás que este hombre irradia un poder abrumador - Pensó sorprendida sin soltar la mano de goku.

Kiba que hasta el momento estaba callado viendo todo al igual que los demás se acerco para saludarlo.

"Mucho gusto goku, mi nombre es kiba y desde que llego, no he podido dejar de mirar la espada que trae con usted - Dijo kiba con una sonrisa amistosa (Nota de el autor: Por el día de hoy goku usara el atuendo de tapion).

"Ya veo, ten - Dijo sacando la espada, para entregarse la, este al instante de soltarla kiba callo al piso con la espada, haciendo un gran cráter en medio de el club (Nota de el autor: Recuerden que le di la espada z y esta por lo que pudimos ver pesa toneladas).

"Pe... Pero qu... Qué clase... De es... Espada es... Esta - Dijo kiba con mucha dificultad y dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"Kiba-senpai débil - Dijo koneko que se disponía a levantar la espada, siendo en vano, todos los presentes incluyendo a asia ayudarían y tratarían de por lo menos moverla, siendo completamente inútil.

"Basta, dijo goku que tomo la espada como si nada.

"¿Como lo hiciste? - Pregunto tsubaki vice presidenta de el consejo estudiantil.

"¿Esa espada tiene algún tipo de encantamiento? - Pregunto momo, obispo de souna.

"Se trata de algo más simple - Dijo gokú que lanzo la espada al aire y esta daba vueltas -" Son muy débiles - Termino de hablar para mover su cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda y su espada caía directamente en su funda.

Todos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, no solo por el truco, sino por la enorme facilidad con la que podía levantar esa pesada espada.

"Nos... ¿Nos ha llamado... Débiles? - Pensó souna que al igual que todos los presentes, estaba en un gran shock.

"Ahora dime gremory, ¿Solo me llamaste para presentarnos? - Dijo goku de brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared, al puro estilo vegeta.

Rias reaccionaría y hablaría con un poco de nervios -" He... Veras goku-san, llevare a mis 2 nuevos ciervos al bosque de los familiares y tu al ser mi aliado, pensé que lo mejor seria que tu también tengas uno.

"Lo siento rias pero yo también tengo un ciervo nuevo y al igual que tu, lo llevare por un familiar - Dijo souna con un tono tranquilo.

"Eso sera un problema, el maestro de los familiares solo acepta a un clan por mes.

Las cosas pasaron igual que en anime con el juego de tennis, no sin antes explicarle a asia, issei y goku lo que son los familiares, el saiyajin se negó al instante, rias que ya tenía previsto esto, lo logro convencer.

Time skip. Ambos clanes estaban en el gimnasio donde llevarían acabo el juego de quemados.

El juego comenzó y todo el consejo estudiantil se enfoco en atacar a goku, este solo estaba con los ojos cerrados esquivando todo sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, en eso goku toma 2 balones que fueron arrojados por souna y tsubaki con todo su poder demoníaco.

"Qué aburrido es esto - Dijo con simpleza para aplicar un poco de fuerza y reventar ambos balones.

"Me rindo, veo con sorpresa que nunca te podremos ganar goku - Dijo souna de rodillas viendo a goku algo sorprendida.

"Me alegra que sean sinceras consigo mismas - Dijo goku dando se la vuelta para tomar su espada y ocarina.

"Esperamos volver a verte - Dijo souna con un sonrojo y una sonrisa un poco torpe.

Time skip.

Las cosas se dieron igual que en el anime, asia consiguiendo al sprite dragón, por su parte raynare consiguió un familiar parecido a un pikachu (Nota de el autor: Lo siento, no se que familiares darle así que le puse ese :c).

Kalawarner y mittlet consiguieron 2 cuervos que median cerca de un metro.

Y goku consiguio un pequeño mew (Nota de el autor: No me culpen me gusta pokemon y los pondre en este fanfic :c).

Regresando al club, todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, excepto goku, rias, asia y las tres caído.

"¿Para que me pediste que me quedara gremory? - Pregunto goku recargado en una pared con los ojos cerrados.

"Veras goku-san, asia y ellas no tienen un hogar, les prometí conseguirles uno y al preguntarles donde quieren vivir... Ellas respondieron que contigo - Dijo rias nerviosa en su escritorio.

"Veo a donde vas y deja me decirte que es imposible, mi casa no tiene más espacio, solo tengo 3 habitaciones, mi cuarto el de mi hija y el otro esta ocupado por una maou de nombre serafall.

"¿Serafall se esta quedando contigo, y tienes una hija? Pregunto rias impresionada.

"Eso te lo contare después.

"Entonces, ¿No hay manera de que se queden contigo goku-san? Pregunto con una cara triste, mientras hacia círculos en el pecho de goku.

Goku si ne inmutaría al chantaje de la peli roja hasta que después de casi una hora este accedió para quitarse la de encima.

En el camino, las chicas se la pasarían haciendo le preguntas, goku simplemente las ignoraría y seguiría caminando a su hogar.

"No se des animen, el es así - Dijo asia algo triste, la ex monja quisiera que su interés amoroso fuera más dulce y animado.

Raynare escucharía eso un poco des animada y preguntaría - ¿Ya casi llegamos?, me duelen los pies de tanto caminar - Se quejo la caído.

Goku ignoraría su pregunta, luego de unos minutos el saiyajin hablaría -" Hemos llegado - Para apuntar a la cabaña en la que reside junto a su hija y la maou (Nota de el autor: No estoy seguro al 100 si se dice maou así que agradecería que me corrijan).

Al entrar lo primero que sucedió fue que serafall se lanzó hacia el saiyajin para empezar a besarlo en las mejillas y frente, haciendo que las chicas se molesten.

"¿Tengo que repetirte que no hagas eso? - Pregunto goku algo serio, pero estaba sonrojado y debía admitir que en el fondo le agradaba esa sensación de ser mimado por la demonio.

"Lo se, pero te sonrojas - Dijo serafall dando le un ultimo beso cerca del labio de goku para separarse y ver a las 4 demonios que vienen con el.

Serafall cambiaría rápidamente su carácter a uno molesto y preguntaría -"¡¿Quienes son ellas goku-kun?!.

"Ellas se presentarán después por ahora dormirán así, raynare te quedaras con serafall, asia te quedaras con mi hija y ustedes 2 es mi cuarto, yo dormiré en la sala - Dijo goku serio entrando a su cuarto por una manta y una almohada.

"Entonces si goku-san tiene una hija y vive contigo, ¿Quiere decir que están casados? - Pregunto alarmada asia.

"No, no lo estamos, hinata es adoptada y ella se queda aquí por un trato que hice con un tal sirzechs lucifer - Dijo goku acomodando las cosas en la sala -" Serafall ¿Hinata ya esta dormida?.

"Así es, si seré su madre tengo que ser responsable con ella - Respondió serafall con una linda sonrisa.

"Bien, despierta la para que se presenten - Dijo goku acomodando se en el sofa de la sala.

"Señor goku, no tiene por que dormir en ese sofa, si usted quiere puede dormir con nosotras - Dijo kalawarner de manera coqueta.

"De ninguna manera, si el dormirá con una mujer sera conmigo - Dijo serafall en medio de la caído y de goku.

"No dormiré con ninguna mujer, solo me quedaré en este sofa y punto - Dijo goku serio.

10 minutos más tarde.

Vemos al saiyajin dormido en medio de una cama con asia y su hija.

"Maldición ¿Como me convencieron? - Se pregunto goku de brazos cruzados -"¿Y por que esta chica no me deja de abrazar? - Se volvió a preguntar goku que es abrazado como un peluche por asia y su hija - Qué más da, se siente bien.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno.

Todas están incrédulas por la manera tan salvaje en la que come goku, todas salieron de su trance cuando raynare grito.

"Demonios ¡llegaremos tarde! - Grito tomando sus cosas para irse a la academia junto a asia y las otras 2 caído.

"Llegarán solo tomen mi hombro - Dijo goku serio, este volteo a ver a serafall para decirle - Confió en que cuidaras la casa ¿no es así?.

"Si mi goku - Respondió esta haciendo una pose militar.

"No comprendo ¿Que es lo que aras? - Pregunto kalawarner.

"Solo hagan lo - Todas dudosas obedecieron y goku uso la tele transportación y apareció detrás de el club del ocultismo.

"¿¡Qué demonios!, ¡hiciste un hechizo de tele transportación!? - Pregunto incrédula mittelt.

"Se los contare después ahora vayan se - Dijo el saiyajin serio.

Asia antes de irse le daría un beso en la mejilla a goku y saldría corriendo, kalawarner y mittelt hicieron lo mismo, pero raynare lo beso directamente en los labios para guiñarle un ojo y salir corriendo.

"¿Qué fue eso? - Se pregunto el saiyajin, era la tercera vez que lo hacían -" Primero asia - Pensó recordando cuando esta murió en la iglesia -" Luego serafall - Volvió a recordar cuando el entro al baño y serafall estaba tomando una ducha, esta al verlo le dijo pervertido y lo beso para cerrarle la puerta de el baño en la cara -" Y finalmente ella.

Goku no le tomaría importancia y simplemente daría un salto hacia la azotea para empezar a vigilar los, como le dijo a rias, estaría cerca a su manera.

Paso el día en la academia donde souna logro sentir levemente la energía de goku, no perdió el tiempo y subió corriendo a la azotea donde logro ver al saiyajin viendo fijamente las aulas donde estaban las chicas demonio.

"¿Qué tal? - Pregunto souna detrás de el, goku voltearía a verla y no respondería nada, solo se sentó en la orilla para ver mejor a las chicas.

"¿No eres muy conversador verdad? - Volvió a preguntar esta sentando se al lado de el saiyajin.

"Simplemente no confió en ellas, en todos ustedes - Dijo de manera seria sin voltear a verla.

"Hhhmmm. ¿Podría saber por que esa falta de confianza?, Se que nos acabamos de conocer pero puedes confiar en nosotros - Dijo souna que en un momento tranquilo, esta recargo su cabeza en goku algo sonrojada.

"Tu no lo comprenderías aun que te lo explicara - Dijo goku que dejo a souna ya que le agrada la posición en que se encuentra con la demonio.

"Podrías explicarme lo, se que no muestras tu verdadero poder, pero con lo que he visto podría decir que eres muy fuerte - Dijo esta tranquila con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, nunca había hecho algo así con un hombre.

"No se si debería, a veces que los miro me pregunto ¿Debo confiar en ellos? - Dijo este manteniendo un semblante serio.

"Eso solo depende de ti, tal vez si te abres un poco más con ellos... -Decía souna que comenzó a entre lazar sus dedos con los de goku, este solo miraría curioso para responder.

"Tal vez, a su tiempo - Ambos se quedaron así con un silencio cómodo hasta que sonó la campana indicando que el receso termino.

"Tengo que irme, por favor piensa en lo que hablamos hasta luego - Dijo esta que se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento goku se volteo y por accidente beso su boca.

Ninguno de los 2 hacia algo para terminar el beso, incluso goku la abrazo por la cintura, hasta que la falta de aire hizo que terminaran ese hermoso momento.

"lo... Lo... Sien... Lo siento - Dijo souna tartamudeando torpemente y con un sonrojo muy fuerte corrió hacia las escaleras, dejando a goku confundido y con su corazón latiendo muy rápido.

Luego de lo sucedido, goku estuvo distraído todo el tiempo y no prestaba atención así que por un descuido se tropezó y cayo en medio de el patio, para su mala suerte todavía quedaban algunos estudiantes, entre esos destacaban el club de rias y el consejo estudiantil.

"Ay, eso me dolió - Dijo goku que dejo a todos sorprendidos -" Supongo que estaba muy distraído - Pensó goku que se levanto como si nada, dejando peor a los presentes.

"¿Goku-san esta bien? - Preguntó akeno algo preocupada ya que era una altura considerable.

"Si, solo estaba muy distraído - Dijo este que comenzó a caminar pero fue detenido por un grupo de chicas.

"¿Ya vieron que hombre más apuesto? - Pregunto una de las chicas que detuvo al saiyajin.

"¿Eres un maestro nuevo o trabajas aquí? - Pregunto otra chica con un sonrojo.

"¿Tienes novia? - Pregunto otra chica con corazones en los ojos.

"Rescaten al pobre de goku - Ordeno rias algo nerviosa.

Luego de lo sucedido, goku estaba caminando junto al consejo estudiantil y el clan de rías.

"¿Se puede saber por que estabas distraído? - Pregunto rias mirando lo de reojo.

"Tal vez sea por el beso que nos dimos - Dijo raynare juntando las manos mientras corazones salen de su cabeza.

"¿Ustedes 2 se besaron? - Pregunto celosa.

"Bueno yo lo bese, pero el punto es que si - Dijo raynare feliz.

Todas miraron a goku que al ver a souna se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado, esta acción fue imitada por souna, dejando a todos con sospechas pero ya se hacían una idea de lo que paso.

"Lo mejor sera que me retire - Dijo goku para levitar y subir de nuevo a la azotea.

"Algún día haré que me digas quien eres en realidad goku - Pensó akeno viendo la silueta de goku en la azotea.

Después de la escuela, las chicas se dirigen al hogar de el saiyajin, rias, akeno, koneko, kiba y issei al igual que el consejo estudiantil lo acompañaban ya que querían conocer el hogar de el azabache.

Al igual que ayer, las chicas le hacían preguntas a goku el cual solo decidió ignorarlas, asia y raynare les dijeron que el es así, dejando a las demás pensativas ¿Qué le pudo haber ocurrido para que sea así de serio y frio?.

Al llegar a casa de el saiyajin, todas se sorprendieron por el hecho de que serafall vive con goku, la que no lo podía creer era souna.

"¡Souna-chan! - Exclamo serafall feliz por ver a su pequeña hermana.

"¿Hermana, ¿Qué haces viviendo con goku? - Pregunto esta celosa.

Así esta procedió a contarle lo sucedido entre sirzechs y goku.

"Ya veo, si quiero casarme con el, tendré que aceptar vivir con mi hermana en esta pequeña casa - Dijo souna tranquila que todas la miraron raro hasta que esta comprendió que lo dijo en voz alta.

"¡Papá! - Grito una linda niña peli rosa abrazando a goku, este con una sonrisa acepto el abrazo para preguntarle.

"¿Qué tal pequeña, te portaste bien? - Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su pelo.

"Así es papá, sera-chan me llevo a una escuela para que siga estudiando - Dijo esta con una sonrisa, esta al ver a todos los demonios solo sonrió para decir -"Qué bueno que estés confiando de nuevo, creí que ya no volverías a confiar en alguien después de que te...

No termino pues vio la mirada de goku, era una mirada que simplemente ella comprendió y se callo, dejando a todos intrigados pues la única persona que sabe la razón de ser tan frio y serio de el saiyajin, solo ella tenia la respuesta.

"¿Querían conocer la casa?, entren y no rompan nada - Dijo goku de manera seria, todas vieron la manera en la que es goku, es dulce, amable y tierno, únicamente con su hija, con las demás personas es frio y cortante, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, estas estaban mas dispuestas a saber el por que.

"Dentro de la casa, goku su recargo en una pared y cerro los ojos para decir de manera seria- Las llaves de cada habitación están en la mesa de el comedor.

Así las chicas vieron cada cuarto, bien si no es una casa grande es linda y acogedora.

"Vengan, aquí es donde duermo con asia-chan - Dijo la pequeña hinata tomando de la mano a tsubaki y rias.

A ambas se les derretía el corazón pues hinata es una niña muy dulce e inocente.

"En este cuarto duermen kalawarner-chan y mittelt-chan - Dijo la niña sonriendo les a todos.

"Y aquí sera-chan y ray-chan duermen - Dijo terminando de darles el tour por la pequeña casa.

"Es muy lindo pero, ¿Donde duerme tu papá? - Pregunto tsubasa con una sonrisa.

"¿El?, bueno el dijo que se quedara en la sala pero anoche durmió con asia y conmigo - Respondió con una sonrisa, lo que dejo algo sonrojada a al ex monja y a todas celosas.

"Bueno goku ¿Qué te parece si te doy un departamento más grande en la ciudad? - Pregunto rias con una sonrisa.

"Estoy bien, quiero vivir lejos, ya es demasiado para mi vivir con 5 chicas, quiero relacionarme lo menos posible con otras personas que no sea mi hija - Dijo goku serio que abrió por unos momentos los ojos.

Rias algo triste le dijo - Por favor goku-san, a mi me gustaría ayudarte, dinos que es lo que te paso - Dijo rias en un tono de suplica.

"Ya se lo dije a souna, no se los puedo decir - Dijo serio y con un tono molesto, este saldría de su casa y antes de que pudiera volar asia lo sujetaría, goku se soltaría rápidamente y por unos momentos creyó a ver visto que estaban en la destrozada plataforma de el torneo de el poder y las chicas las diviso como los guerreros z.

"Maldita sea, ¡no juegues con mi mente! - Grito goku que sabía que era alguien quien lo hacia ver esa ilusión.

El saiyajin empezaría a elevar su poder, un aura blanca lo rodearía y empezaría a gritar.

El mundo parecía que fuese a explotar, las chicas se sujetarían de donde podían, pues la enorme presión que ejercía goku el poder de goku era simplemente abrumador.

Cientos de círculos mágicos se harían presente y de estos saldrían los lideres de facción de los demonios, angeles, caídos, yokai y la facción nordica con cientos de soldados.

Todos vieron a las chicas para seguido ver a goku, este no dejaba de incrementar su poder, hasta que su cabello se comenzó a erizar y sus ojos parpadeaban de negro a verde, hasta que se decidió calmar pues la persona que estuviera jugando con el, lograría su cometido.

El saiyajin se calmaría y descendería lentamente mientras volvía a bajar su poder hasta el de un humano común, este vería como habían cientos de personas a su al rededor, este decidió analizarlos y sintió como todos poseían una firma de ki diferente, a pesar de todo ninguno era una amenaza para el.

"¿Quienes son todos ustedes? - Pregunto de manera seria viendo los algo molesto.

"Eso te preguntamos nosotros, queremos respuestas - Dijo un michael de manera tranquila pero sin bajar la guardia.

Goku no quería contarles acerca de el, y no se sentía de humor para pelear, así que pensó en tomar a hinata y salir volando, pero antes de que tan siquiera se moviera apareció un pequeño agujero negro en medio de ambos.

Goku quedaría impactado ya que reconoció el ki que salia de ese portal.

Finalmente saliendo una persona que cayo directamente al piso bastante herido, goku al verlo iría con una semilla pues quería respuestas.

"Come la, es una semilla del ermitaño - Dijo goku poniendo la semilla en la boca del sujeto que estaba mal herido.

"Supongo que te debo una, ¿No es así son goku?.

"No digas eso... Frezzer - Dijo goku serio que decidió preguntarle -"¿Qué te sucedió?

"Esos bastardos me traicionaron al igual que a ti, pensaron que yo al ser un guerrero prodigio y por lo fuerte que me volví en tan poco tiempo me vieron igual que a ti... Como una amenaza, pero no dejare las cosas así, matare a cada una de esas miserables sabandijas.

Todos que seguían hay, no entendían nada de lo que esta sucediendo, pero al escuchar como el sujeto llamado frezzer dijo que los mataría a todos, no sabían a quienes se refería así que se pusieron en posición de combate.

"Oigan ustedes, sera mejor que empiecen a hablar - Dijo la reina yokai en posición de combate, al igual que los demás lista por cualquier cosa que hagan.

"Pero que molesta - Dijo frezzer que apunto su mano hacia ella y su hija y disparo una ráfaga de ki hacia estas.

Goku solo se tele transporto y desvió el ataque de un puñetazo hacia el cielo creando una gran explosión que dejo aterrorizados a todos.

"No dejare que mates a nadie, le prometí a los supremos kaio-sama que protegeré este mundo - Dijo goku molesto mirando a frezzer.

"Tu y tus palabrerías ínutiles como siempre, como sea yo me iré de este lugar dijo frezzer volando hacia el espacio.

"Espera, ¿Qué piensas hacer? - Pregunto goku aun serio.

"¿Qué no es obvio? - Reuniré un ejercito y me vengare de esos malditos por traicionarme, deberías unirte, después de todo también te traicionaron a ti y de una peor manera que ami, te diste cuenta que toda tu vida fue una farsa hecha por ellos - Hablo el emperador del mal mirando fijamente a goku.

"La venganza es algo que ya no cabe en mi - Dijo goku dando se vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia su hija, frezzer solo lo vio y decidió irse.

Las chicas ya comenzaban a comprender la actitud de goku pero aun así tenían dudas.

"Goku-san ¿Nos podrías contar algo de tu vida? - Pregunto tímidamente asia.

Goku lo pensó unos momentos, después de todo frezzer ya les revelo lo de su traición así que acepto, goku llamo a zarama y este salió, todos no lo podían creer, pues ese dragón medía mas que su planeta entero (Nota de el autor: Aquí zarama decidió mostrarse con ese tamaño y no con el original).

"¿Qué necesitas son goku? - Pregunto el gran dragón con voz imponente, incluso el gran rojo que estaba hay, se veía como una pequeña lagartija al lado de zarama.

"Zarama por favor, transporta a todos dentro de mi mente para que puedan ver mis recuerdos - Dijo goku con voz suficientemente alta para que todos escucharán, no podrían creer que ese dragón cumpliera deseos.

"Como ordenes - Para posteriormente caer todos dormidos, y al igual que con hinata, el sueño que tuvieron fue toda la vida de goku, desde sus primeras aventuras, hasta ver como este dio su vida 2 veces por sus seres queridos, todo para al final ser traicionado de la peor manera.

(Nota de el autor: Con los demonios iban el clan phoenix, zeoticus y venelana gremoy, los otros maou y el resto de clanes, con azazzel iba solo su secretaria penemue, con los angeles iban michael, su hermana gabriel, irina shido y xenovia quarta, de los yokai iban yasaka y su hija, de la facción nordica iba odin junto a su hijo thor, rossweisse y el padre de akeno a igual que toda la brigada del caos y ophis).

Todos abrirían sus ojos con lagrimas y enojo, no podían creer que una persona haya vivido todo eso y al final ser traicionado por sus seres mas queridos, al igual que con hinata, las chicas se estaban llorando y querían ir directo a abrazar al saiyajin para consolar lo pero este se levanto y hablo.

"Hinata vamonos - Dijo goku que camino hacia su hija.

"Espera goku - Intento decir souna pero no fue escuchada.

"Pero papá - Intento decir la niña pero no pudo terminar.

"Ahora - La niña solo asintió, y fue hacia goku, este la abrazaría estilo nupcial y saldría volando lo suficiente mente rápido para que nadie lo siguiera.

"Necesitamos hablar con ese hombre, de alguna manera el no podrá lidiar con todo ese dolor el solo - Hablo odin que vio la dirección en la que se fue goku.

"¿Que propone odin-sama? - Pregunto michael de forma respetuosa.

"Tal vez si pudiéramos mostrarle que puede confiar en nosotros, después de todo vieron como defendió a la reina yokai, y también como salvo no solo su mundo, si no su universo entero - Dijo azazzel en tono serio.

"Si, tal vez la respuesta sea el amor - Dijo issei en tono de broma.

"Qué buena idea chico - Dijo sirzechs tomando el hombro de issei.

"Por lo que vimos se caso sin saber lo que era el amor, tal vez si alguien se ofrece para conocer a ese hombre y hacemos que se enamoren, podemos salvar algo de sus genes saiyajin y en el futuro tendremos fuertes guerreros que protejan la tierra de cualquier amenaza al igual que lo hace el - Dijo azazzel que ya habia hecho todo un plan.

"Es una estupenda idea, yo puedo ofrecer algunas demonios para el trabajo - Dijo zeoticus gremory al lado de su hijo.

"Suena bien pero las angel caído son más hermosas, tal vez se enamore mas facíl de una - Dijo azazzel.

"Yo ofrezco a esta valquiría, a los saiyajin les gustan las mujeres fuertes, tal vez seas una llorona pero eso no quita el hecho de que seas una gran guerrera - Dijo odin mientras se reía.

"Odin-sama tonto - Dijo rossweisse mientras lloraba.

"Si sirve de algo, llamaré a las angeles más hermosas que haya en el cielo - Dijo michael que veia de reojo a su hermana, esta al notar eso se sonrojaría ya que tendría una oportunidad de conocer al saiyajin.

"Nada de eso, nosotras lo vimos primero, ¿No es así chicas? - Preguntaría rias a lo que las chicas de el club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil asentirián sonrojadas.

"Pero rias tu compromiso - Diría su padre pero fue interrumpida por esta.

"Nada de eso papá dime que es mas importante ¿Preservar a los demonios puros, o crear hibridos realmente poderosos entre demonios y saiyajin? - Le pregunto rias algo seria.

"Ahora recuerda sus 2 hijos, son hibrido de un humano cualquiera y un saiyajin y su potencial es increible ahora imagina lo que seria un hibrido saiyajin y demonio, imaginate a los poderosos nietos que tendrías - Dijo rias que termino de convencer a su padre.

"Esta bien, pero no fracasen - Dijo este feliz que se imaginaba rodeado de sus nietos en súper saiyajin 3.

"Rias ¿Estas conciente que tendras que tener relaciones con el si tienes exito? - Pregunto su hermano.

"Si es necesario, me sacrificare - Dijo rias que finjia todo ese drama.

"Yo ayudare en el plan - Dijo yasaka que estaba escuchando todo.

"Esta segura de eso? - Pregunto azazzel.

"Si, a los yokai también nos vendría bien hibridos saiyajin, a demás kunou necesita un padre - Dijo algo sonrojada.

"Bien esta decidido, raiser ven un momento - Llamo sirzechs al phoenix.

"¿Que sucede sirzechs-sama?.

"Necesitaremos a algunas de tus piezas - Dijo algo serio mirando a ravel, yubelluna y otras miembros de dicho clan.

Raiser sin mas remedio no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar.

Mientras tanto con goku.

Este aterrizaría algo cansado en un bosque.

"Papá ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto hinata preocupada al ver como goku respiraba algo agitado.

"Es... Estoy bien, solo que usar a zarama me quita gran parte de mi energía - Le respondió mientras se recostaba en el pasto.

"¿Ahora que haras papá? -Pregunto mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su padre.

"Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea, no quería que supieran quien soy en realidad, no tan pronto, pero de no ser por la llegada de frezzer no hubiera tenido que revelar mi vida pasada - Dijo algo triste mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir al igual que hinata.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, quiero agradecerles a todos los que apoyan mi historia, en este capitulo me base un poco en una historia que leí hace poco pero no recuerdo de quien es (Le quería dar creditos por la parte que tome para inspirarme) y bueno darle también las gracias a SupremeSsjGod por su comentario y la sugerencia para el harem que tengo planeado hacer, bueno si quieren que los caps sean así de largos haganme lo saber en los comentarios, bueno por mi parte es todo... Aquí se despies Ares793.


	4. Este lugar sera especial

(ACLARACIONES: Quiero recalcar que aquí las chicas no están enamoradas de goku, es simple atracción lo que sienten por el, por sugerencia de un usuario al que le doy las gracias, le daré un transfondo a la relación de goku y las chicas, en este cap todo seguirá igual, las chicas sólo trataran de llamar la atención de goku, pero solo es por interés, ninguna esta enamorada realmente.)

Luego de lo sucedido con, goku se empezaría a levantar junto a su hija, el saiyajin luego de haber recuperado parte de su energía le hablaría a su hija para que despierte.

"Hinata, vamos es hora de levantarse... Tenemos que ir por tus útiles de la escuela - Dijo goku moviendo a su hija.

"¿He?... Si claro - Dijo esta abriendo ligeramente sus ojos para empezar a tallarlos.

"Primero iremos por tu uniforme, luego comida, después tus útiles y luego más comida - Dijo el saiyajin feliz tomando la mano de su hija.

"Papá ¿Algún día no pensaras en algo que no sea comida? - Le pregunto la pequeña peli rosada inclinando levemente su cabeza.

Goku y hinata regresaron a su casa para ambos ducharse y goku ir por el dinero que le pidió a zarama antes de entrar a ducharse.

"Estoy lista papá - Dijo hinata con una linda sonrisa mientras modelaba la ropa que le compro el primer día de que se conocieron.

"Te ves muy linda hinata, pero bueno es hora de ir por tus cosas - Dijo goku con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si papá - contesto la pequeña con una sonrisa para de un salto subir a la espalda de su padre adoptivo.

En la ciudad.

Como era de esperarse, el saiyajin era el centro de atención para todas las mujeres pues veían como goku le cumple todos sus pequeños caprichos a su hija.

Luego de un rato, el saiyajin entro en una tienda para pedir el uniforme de la escuela _ (Aquí ustedes pongan el nombre que quieran para la escuela, a mi no se me ocurrió nada :c).

Justo como dijo goku, primero fueron por el uniforme y luego por comida, entrando en un pequeño restaurante de ramen donde el saiyajin para variar lo dejo vació.

Paso otro rato donde goku venia cargando varias bolsas, una con el uniforme de su hija, otra con cuadernos, libros en fin, todo lo que necesitaría un niño para la escuela.

Goku estaría caminando tranquilamente hasta ver una larga fila de personas, este por casualidad se fijaría y miraría que se trata de una pastelería este tomaría de la mano a hinata y correría hacia el lugar donde todas las chicas le dieron su lugar en la fila, entrando rápidamente.

"Este pastel es delicioso - Dijo la pequeña hinata con sus manos en las mejillas saboreando el pastel.

"Lo se - Dijo goku devorando otro pastel entero en cuestión de minutos, los demás clientes miraban con enojo pues esa pastelería era conocida por vender los pasteles más ricos en toda la ciudad y entrar hay tomaba horas de espera en la fila y ese sujeto se los estaba acabando.

Luego de haber terminado la masacre de pasteles, goku siguió su camino junto a su hija.

"Vaya papá si que le agradas a las mujeres - Dijo inocentemente hinata viendo el papel de la cuenta que tenia el numero de la mesera y al otro lado el de la cajera.

"Veo que a penas se acercan los ki de las chicas - Pensó goku que sin querer ignoro a su hija por enfocarse en los ki cerca de su casa.

"Papá ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? - Pregunto hinata ladeando su cabeza, para después hacer un puchero al ver que su padre no le prestaba atención.

Dentro de la casa, goku estaba acomodando las compras, pero se detuvo al escuchar que la puerta de la entrada se abría.

"Oh, lo siento goku-san, pero después de lo acontecido hace unas horas, no teníamos idea de que hacer así que decidimos regresar si no es mucha molestia - Dijo raynare algo apenada al igual que las demás.

"No tengo inconveniente alguno, solo no me causen problemas - Dijo goku que no las volteo a ver, pero se preparo para dormir en el sofa hasta que un grito lo interrumpió.

"¡Las cosas de hinata-chan! - Grito serafall alarmada ya que olvido que ella las iba a comprar.

"No te preocupes, mi papá y yo fuimos hoy - Dijo la pequeña saliendo de su cuarto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Por favor hinata-chan, perdona me te juro que no seré una mala madre - Dijo serafall abrazando a la pequeña.

"No hay problema sera-chan, pero si no te molesta me gustaría ir a dormir ya, estoy algo cansada - Dijo mientras daba un bostezo y caminaba a su cuarto - Buenas noches - Dijo terminando de entrar a su cuarto.

"Buenas noches goku-san - Dijo asia, pero esta no recibió respuesta alguna, en cambio solo escucho los ronquidos de el saiyajin.

Las chicas se miraron entre si para dar un suspiro pues querían hablar con goku, estas optaron por dejarlo para mañana e irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, serafall fue la primera en despertar y fue al cuarto de hinata y asia para levantarla ya que se propuso demostrarle a goku que es una buena madre para hinata.

La maou preparo el desayuno y se ducho junto a la peli rosada para según ella "Fortalecer" sus lazos madre e hija.

Las demás chicas despertaron y vieron a goku sentado en el comedor, el saiyajin al oler la comida de serafall no tardo nada en despertar.

"Buenos dias goku-san - Dijo tiernamente asia que aun estaba en pijama y esperaba a que el baño se desocupara para tomar una ducha.

"Buenos días - Contesto secamente sin voltear a verlas.

"Tan frio como siempre, por un momento pensé que después de lo de ayer seria más fácil relacionarme con goku-kun - Pensó kalawarner algo triste.

"Goku-san de casualidad ¿No sabe donde esta serafall y tu hija? - Pregunto mittelt.

"Esta en el baño con hinata - Dijo goku mirando de reojo la puerta del baño.

"Terminamos - Dijo serafall feliz junto a hinata que estaba nerviosa.

"¿Por que tardaron tanto? - Pregunto raynare bebiendo un vaso con jugo.

"No quiero hablar de eso - Dijo hinata algo nerviosa ya que recordó como serafall se resbalo y por ayudarla la aplasto y casi la asfixia con sus pechos.

"Lo bueno es que no paso a mayores - Dijo serafall apenada - Como sea... Hinata ve a cambiarte hoy es tu primer día y tienes que ser puntual - Dijo la maou con tono de mando entrando a su cuarto para cambiarse.

"Bien, iré a ducharme - Dijeron las 4 demonios reencarnadas al mismo tiempo.

"Esto sera un problema - Dijo raynare viendo atentamente a las otras 3 chicas.

"Solo entren las 4, no veo por que hacer tanto drama - Dijo goku serio pues no estaba de humor para sus peleas infantiles.

Las chicas se miraron para solo suspirar, después de todo son mujeres y también no tienen tiempo para estar peleando.

Como los días anteriores, goku llevo a las demonio a la academia, no sin antes acompañar a serafall y a su hija a la escuela.

Goku como de costumbre miraba fijamente los salones en donde se encuentran los demonio pero había algo que lo intrigaba y es el hecho de el comportamiento de rias.

"Hola - Dijo rias que subía las escaleras algo decaída.

Goku la miraría de reojo para responder -" Te veo diferente.

"Responde algo, ¿puedo confiar en ti? - Pregunto algo triste.

Goku solo suspiro para hablar - Esta bien, de igual manera no pasa nada interesante.

"Veras goku, hace poco mi padre arreglo un matrimonio con el heredero del clan phoenix, después de lo de ayer creí haber logrado que mi padre dejara esa tonta idea de casarme forzosamente pero ahora quiere que me case con 2 hombres.

"¿Y quien es el otro? - Pregunto algo curioso pero ciertamente le molestaba el hecho de que la obligaran a casarse sin amor, el sabe lo que es eso.

"Esa es otra cosa de la que te quería hablar - Dijo algo nerviosa mirando a el saiyajin -" Las facciones tienen planeado ofrecerte a varias de sus mujeres para salvar tus genes saiyajin.

"¿Y con que propósito quieren hacer una estupidez así? - Pregunto goku que se veía molesto.

"Ellos quieren guerreros que protejan a la tierra al igual que lo haces tu - Respondió nerviosa.

"Ese no es pretexto para eso, tienen suerte que no este de humor como para destruir sus facciones - Respondió molesto dando le la espalda a rias.

"Goku-san, dejando de lado eso, me gustaría pedirte un favor - Dijo esta un poco asustada pues sabe que el poder que tiene goku es más que suficiente para acabarlos sin sudar un poco.

"Adelante, después de todo te debo una por salvar mi vida cuando llegue. - Dijo volteando levemente la cabeza para mirarla.

"Hablaremos de eso después, ahora me tengo que marchar - Dijo rias viendo el reloj de su celular.

Goku simplemente la ignoro y siguió en lo suyo.

Luego de un rato, las clases terminaron y rias llamo a sus piezas para su reunión con raiser, este igual decidió llamar a todas sus piezas por cualquier cosa que pueda suceder.

"¿Esta todo listo para comenzar? - Pregunto raiser algo molesto de tener que esperar.

"Falta alguien más, no debe tardar en llegar - Contesto rias seria, en ese preciso momento apareció goku en medio de todos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora gremory? - Pregunto goku de manera seria.

"Por favor, no tienes que hablarme con tanta formalidad, solo dime rias estamos en confianza - Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Estas muy equivocada, el hecho de que les mostrara mi vida no significa que confié en ustedes - Dijo goku de manera seria recargando se en la pared para cruzarse de brazos.

"Se que no será fácil pero de alguna manera haré que confíes de nuevo goku - Pensó asia que miraba algo triste a goku.

"Vaya, quien lo diría, tienes de esclavo al fenómeno de otra dimensión en tu clan, eso si no me lo esperaba - Dijo raiser que aseguraba que lo que vio solo fue una farsa creada por el dragón llamado zarama.

"Te equivocas, el solo es mi aliado, yo que tu no lo haría enojar - Dijo rias molesta por la manera en la que le hablo a goku.

"Como sea, oye tu fenómeno, has algo útil en tu vida y tira esto por mi - Dijo raiser que se paró frente al saiyajin que estaba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados, este simplemente abrió ligeramente sus ojos para mirar a raiser.

Goku acercaría ligeramente su puño a el pecho de raiser para seguidamente dar un potente golpe que causo un poderoso estruendo en todo el club.

Seguido de eso el phoenix callo con los ojos en blanco escupiendo sangre de la boca, los demás simplemente no podían creer la manera en la que derroto a raiser.

Goku se agacharía y tomaría el cuerpo de raiser para arrojarlo hacia sus piezas -"Alejen a este tipo de mi, la próxima que te vea cerca de mi, me encargare de acabar con tu inútil y patética vida de la peor manera posible - Dijo goku serio creando una pequeña esfera de energía hakai para arrojarla a el escritorio de rias que desapareció en cuanto esta hizo contacto.

La hermana de raiser no podía creer que alguien derrotara de manera tan sencilla a su hermano mayor, ella creía que el es invencible pero presenciar cómo alguien lo derroto de un "Simple" golpe la dejo atónita.

"¿Tu eres son goku, no es así? - Pregunto ravel algo nerviosa pues recordó lo que vio de su vida (Nota del autor: quiero aclarar que lo que vieron fue desde el punto de vista de goku por lo que no lo han visto en sus transformaciones).

"¿Qué quieres niña? - Pregunto más molesto pues había una presencia que para nada le agradaba.

"Seré directa, desde que vi tu vida, siento como si fuera mía, y quiero vivir lo que resta de esta contigo - Dijo tomando las manos de goku con corazones en los ojos.

Goku la vería y diría - Has lo que se te venga en gana, solo no te metas conmigo - Termino de decir para salir por la puerta.

"Mi goku... No me dejes - Dijo ravel tirada en el piso mientras lloraba fingiendo todo el drama, a pesar de ser muy lista ella a veces actúa de manera infantil.

Asia por su inocencia pensaría que era verdad he iría para consolarla mientras grayfia se disponía a explicar lo que sucedería a partir de ahora y el rating game que se llevara a cabo.

Rias por su parte se mostraba tranquila pues tiene a goku de su lado y así no hay manera en la que pierda.

Time skip.

Goku llegaría a su casa listo para entrenar aprovechando que no hay nadie saco la capsula con la nave y entro para comenzar con una gravedad de 1,500.

"Si logro acostumbrarme a esta gravedad sin transformarme lograre aumentar demasiado mi poder - Dijo goku que antes que nada puso un letrero de no molestar en la puerta de la nave.

Pasaron 4 días en los que goku entreno sin fin en la nave, rias lo busco varias veces sin éxito alguno ya que esta quería que goku entrene a todo su clan, esta decidió quedarse sentada frente a la puerta de aquella nave hasta que el saiyajin saliera.

Luego de unas horas.

Rias empezaba a quedarse dormida, hasta que el sonido de la nave abriendo se la hizo reaccionar, esta miraría expectante para ver a goku con su ropa destrozada y este con heridas por todo el cuerpo.

"Goku-san ¿Como pudiste quedar así? - Pregunto rias preocupada auxiliando a goku.

"No se, supongo que soy un desastre - Respondió con una pequeña risa para finalmente caer inconsciente.

Rias llevo a goku con los otros miembros de el club que están entrenando en la montaña, todas al ver el estado de goku irían corriendo para ayudarlo.

"Rápido, recuesten a goku-san en mi cama, asia ¿crees poder curarlo? - Preguntó rias que ayudaba a las demás con goku.

"Si presidenta - Respondió rápidamente corriendo detrás de el grupo.

Luego de unas horas.

Todos estaban esperando impacientes a que saliera la ex monja de terminar la curación de el saiyajin.

"Presidenta, ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que goku-san quedara de esa manera? - Pregunto kiba sentado en el piso algo preocupado (Nota de el autor: No homo :v).

"El estaba entrenando, por lo que recuerdo el siempre se a excedido en sus entrenamientos, o por lo menos fue lo que pudimos observar de el.

"Tiene razón, pero eso es demasiado - Dijo raynare que iba a seguir hablando hasta que escucho como se abría la puerta de la recamara de rias, todos voltearon y vieron como salia asia que caminaba muy cansada.

"Asia, ¿Como se encuentra goku? - Pregunto rias preocupada.

"Se encuentra mejor presidenta, logre sanar la mayoría de sus heridas, perdió bastante sangre y tiene varias fracturas, tomara algo de tiempo para que despierte - Respondió algo triste y con notable cansancio.

"Muchas gracias asia, ya hiciste demasiado, ahora descansa - Dijo rias algo aliviada -"Ahora yo terminare de curarlo - Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación donde dejo a goku y se comenzaba a desvestir.

"Eso no pasara - Gritaron las demás corriendo a la habitación de rias, al entrar vieron la cama vacía y la ventana abierta.

"¿Como es posible que se levantara con esas heridas? - Se pregunto la pequeña koneko viendo por la ventana.

"Todas, tenemos que buscar a goku, con esas heridas no pudo ir muy lejos - Dijo rias tomando el mando, los demás solo asentirían y saldrían corriendo para buscar a goku.

Luego de un rato, goku seguiría difícilmente su vuelo y llegaría a su hogar, el peli punta sabia que con frezzer en ese mundo no estarían a salvo los humanos de ese planeta.

"Tengo que seguir entrenando, pase lo que pase, le prometí a los supremo kaio-sama que me convertiré en el nuevo protector de la tierra - Dijo entrando a la nave y seguir entrenando.

En otro lugar, se encontraba serafall junto a hinata que venia de la escuela algo triste.

"Mi papá todavía no termina de entrenar, cada vez que toco para verlo me dice que vuelva después - Dijo triste con los ojos llorosos.

"No te preocupes, veras que cuando le gane el hambre saldrá y te dirá lo mucho que te quiere - Contesto serafall abrazando la.

"Gracias sera-chan - Contesto la pequeña correspondiendo el abrazo.

Estas llegarían a casa con normalidad, hinata no dejaría de ver la capsula hasta que serafall le hablo para que entrara, esta sin decir nada solo entraría.

Time skip: 3 horas después.

El clan gremory junto a el consejo estudiantil que se unió a la búsqueda de goku luego de lo contado por rias, les vendría una idea a la cabeza que ignoraron al principio pues para ellos era muy obvio y por su desesperación y no tenían idea de donde se encuentra goku, decidieron ir a su casa.

Todos llegarían y tocarían la puerta con desesperación.

"Tranquilos, no tienen que tocar así no estoy sorda - Se escucho la voz de serafall caminando a la puerta.

"Rápido hermana, es una emergencia - Dijo souna que entro rápidamente seguida por todos que buscaban a goku.

"¿Se les perdió algo? - Pregunto hinata que las miraba a todas curiosa.

"Si, tu papá linda ¿Donde esta? - Pregunto momo agachando se a la altura de hinata mientras la sostenía por los hombros.

"El sigue entrenando, cuando llegue escuche su voz quejando se - Respondió algo triste.

"Rápido, vayamos por el - Dijo tsubaki seriamente siendo seguida por las demás.

"Esperen dijo que no quiere ser molestado - Grito hinata pero fue ignorada por todas.

"Entremos - Dijo rias que logro abrir la puerta de la nave.

Dentro de la nave.

El saiyajin esta tirado en el piso totalmente derrotado por el duro entrenamiento, este sacaría un pequeño control remoto y apagaría la maquina de gravedad, goku lograría escuchar como se abre la puerta y ve a todos los miembros del club de rias al igual que el de souna.

Estas solo verían a goku tirado que volteo a verlas por un momento para ver el techo de la nave.

"Goku-san, esta ves se dejara curar y no quiero quejas ¿Entendido? - Dijo asia molesta tomando a goku de el brazo para levantarlo con ayuda de las demás.

"Tonterías, no necesito una niñera - Dijo molesto viendo hacia otro lado para evitar verlas a los ojos.

Asia molesta jalaría la mejilla de goku haciendo que este se queje -Es por tu bien - Dijo tsubaki sosteniendo a goku.

"No puedo perder el tiempo con curaciones que tardan mil horas, lo mejor sera que coma una semilla y siga entrenando - Dijo serio sacando la semilla de su bolso para comerla.

"Esas dichosas semillas milagrosas que vimos en sus recuerdos - Pensó akeno con un rostro neutral viendo a goku que se disponía a seguir entrenando.

"Ahora si me permiten - Dijo empezando a entrenar, akeno solo saco su celular y tomo una foto.

"¡Akeno! ¿Se puede saber que haces? - Pregunto rias molesta con una mano en su nariz para evitar el sangrado.

"Ara ara, es para la posteridad presidenta - Respondió con una sonrisa guardando el celular -" Se que usted también quiere una foto - Le susurró en el oído pervertida mente.

Rias solo lo pensaría y al igual que todas, tomo varias fotos a escondidas.

"Es hora de ponerse serio - Pensó goku que oprimió el botón encendiendo la gravedad olvidando completamente que las chicas están hay.

"¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! - Pregunto kalawarner pegada al piso, al igual que todos sentía como si fuera a morir.

"Vaya, olvide que estaban hay - Dijo goku apagando la maquina.

"Idiota casi nos matas - Exclamo yura torre de souna.

"No es mi culpa que ustedes sean débiles - Dijo goku caminando hacia la puerta de la nave para abrirla -" Ahora si me disculpan, quiero seguir entrenando.

"Goku, no esta bien que te ausentes días enteros entrenando, vimos a tu hija cuando llegamos para buscarte, y se ve triste por que no estas con ella - Dijo souna de manera seria.

Goku lo pensaría y se daría cuenta de el error que estaba cometiendo de nuevo el mismo error que cometió con gohan y con goten cuando regreso a la vida.

Las chicas vieron que goku no decía nada y se limito a ponerse otro dogi igual al de hit y caminar hacia su casa, tenia que pedirle una disculpa a su hija y probablemente a serafall si quiere comer ya que se imagina como lo regañara la demonio cuando entre de nuevo a su casa.

Goku entraría lentamente y caminaría hacia la sala donde esta su hija con serafall haciendo tarea.

"Hinata - Hablo goku en voz baja, su hija al escuchar su voz correría hacia el y lo abrazaría.

"Deja de ausentarte tanto tiempo papá - Dijo hinata llorando mientras abraza a su papá.

"Lo prometo - Contesto con una sonrisa pues pensó por un momento que su hija lo odiaría, goku terminaría el momento "Padre e hija" al ver la mirada furiosa de serafall, este con una sonrisa nerviosa diría -" ¿Lo siento?.

Serafall solo apretaba su puño enojada hasta que se calmo y dijo - Si haces que la pequeña hinata derrame una lagrima, yo haré que derrames sangre - Dijo de manera psicópata pues el cariño que le tenia a la pequeña era el de una madre.

"En... Entendido - Dijo asustado, ciertamente serafall tiende a tener un carácter infantil y algo pervertido pero no se imaginaba que podría llegar a ser una psicópata.

"Bien querido ¿quieres algo de comer? - Pregunto feliz mientras lo abraza.

"Si, creo que lo mejor sera invitar a las demás ya que están aquí - Dijo sentando se en el comedor al lado de su hija.

Después de que todos terminaran de comer, rias se dispuso a hablar con goku.

"Veras goku-san, para lo que te busque fue por un favor, y ese favor consiste en que... ¿Puedes entrenar a mi clan? - Pregunto nerviosa.

"¿Cuanto tiempo se supone que quiere que los entrene, y para que? - Pregunto cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

"El entrenamiento duraría únicamente 6 días, y respondiendo tu otra pregunta, es para ganar el rating game y romper el compromiso - Dijo con inquietud de que goku no aceptara.

"Con 6 días no podre enseñarles nada, lo mejor sera que yo pelee y rompa tu compromiso - Dijo abriendo ligeramente sus ojos y mirarla de reojo.

"¿De verdad harías eso por mi? - Pregunto feliz con ganas de lanzarse a abrazar a goku.

"Solo por que te debo una, así estaríamos a mano, ¿O me equivoco? - Dijo manteniendo su ya carácter "Común para ellos" serio.

"Así es, entonces te llamare para el día de el enfrentamiento - Dijo levantando se de la mesa para abrazarlo, goku solo la miraría raro y se separaría de el abrazo.

"Hasta luego goku-san, hermana, espero visitarlos de ves en cuando - Dijo souna con una sonrisa así todos retirando se y dejando solo a goku con serafall y hinata.

"Goku-kun que te parece si ahora que estamos solos ¿Le damos un hermano a hinata? - dijo serafall enredando sus brazos en el cuello de goku.

"¡Si! pero... ¿Como lo harán? - Pregunto inocentemente hinata.

"Mejor ayudemos a hinata a terminar su tarea - Dijo goku saliendo de el agarre y caminando hacia la sala seguido de ambas.

Goku estaba sentado en el sofa revisando la tarea de su hija y serafall a su lado que no paraba de hacerle muestras de afecto, el saiyajin simplemente la dejaba pues en el interior le agradaba.

"Bueno hinata, me gustaría ayudarte más pero no se mucho de esto, lo mejor sera que serafall continué ayudando te - Dijo algo nervioso pues no entendía casi nada la tarea que tenia.

"Esta bien papá, ¿Tu estas de acuerdo sera-chan? - Pregunto con una linda mirada.

Antes de que esta respondiera goku se pararía rápidamente al sentir 2 energías muy grandes y que ya conoce.

"Goku-kun ¿Sentiste esas 2 energías? - Pregunto seriamente serafall pues ambas energía podrían estar al nivel de goku, o incluso más.

Goku no respondería nada y se tele transportaría hacia el lugar en que sintió ambas presencias.

Goku miraría por todos lados en busca de ambas presencias, pero paro en seco al escuchar unos pasos detras de el.

"Un placer verte de nuevo... Son goku - Hablo una voz detrás de el saiyajin que este pudo reconocer al instante.

"Lo mismo digo... Jiren, y lo mismo va para ti hit - Contesto goku con media sonrisa.

"Veo que recibiste mis regalos goku-san - Dijo el mercenario con las manos en los bolsillos dando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Así es, los supremos kaio-sama me los enviaron, también me hicieron saber que tu estabas en contra de mi traición - Dijo goku dando le la mano a hit -" Pero quisiera saber ¿Qué hacen aquí?.

"Tenia planes de venir solo antes de que se deshicieran de mi al igual que lo hicieron contigo, pero los supremos kaio de tu universo nos contactaron y pidieron que te entrenemos, hay una amenaza en este universo que lo puede destruir todo - Dijo jiren serio y hit continuo explicando.

"El problema es que no saben con exactitud cual sea todo el poder de esa cosa - Termino de explicar hit.

(Nota de el autor: Solo aclaro que el enemigo aquí no sera broly, black, frezzer ni daishinkan usare un villano que por lo menos yo nunca he visto que utilicen como villano final de un fanfic).

"Ya veo tendra que ver con la presencia que estuve sintiendo que me observaba, pero sera un problema... ¿Donde piensan vivir?.

"Nos dieron esto - Dijo hit sacando una capsula que contiene una casa.

"Okay, pero por lo que dijiste jiren, a demás de el enemigo que hay en este universo, mencionaste algo de que se desharían de ti, si siguen así también lo harán con vegeta - Dijo goku con una mano en su barbilla.

"No creo que suceda, a vegeta siempre lo han visto como el segundon, no les preocupa el ya que creen fielmente que nunca estará a tu nivel - Dijo hit con su clásico carácter serio.

"Bueno, vayamos a mi hogar quiero presentarles a mi hija - Dijo acercando se a ellos para hacer la tele transportación.

En el hogar de el saiyajin, se encontraba serafall junto a los lideres de la facción pues la maou los llamo cuando sintió esas poderosas presencias.

El saiyajin apareció en medio de todos dejando algo asustados a los presentes, estos verían a los 2 acompañantes de goku y los reconocerían de sus recuerdos.

"Vaya, que bueno que están aquí, así no tendré que buscarlos para presentarlos - Dijo goku de manera seria viendo a los presentes.

"Ellos son hit y jiren, ambos por lo que saben, están en un nivel comparado con el mio - Dijo goku señalando los.

Ambos solo mirarían seriamente a los presentes sin decir ni hacer nada.

"Es hora de que nos retiremos son goku, instalaremos nuestra casa al lado de la tuya si no te molesta - Dijo jiren caminando hacia la puerta.

"No tengo problema, pero digan me ¿Vivirán juntos? - Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Así es, nos negamos al principio pero no tenemos de otra - Dijo hit saliendo de la casa para esperar a jiren, el gris no dijo nada y solo cerro la puerta para arrojar la capsula y entrar a la casa que salio de esta.

"Goku-san, nos gustaría saber el motivo de la visita de esos hombres - Dijo azazel de manera seria, esperando que no sean una amenaza.

"En su momento lo sabrán, por ahora les pido que se retiren de mi hogar - Contesto goku serio y de manera cortes.

Los lideres no dijeron nada para no molestar a goku, de parte de rias saben que le molesto la idea de juntar lo con muchas mujeres de diferentes facciones para salvar su adn saiyajin, así estos crearon un circulo de tele transporte y se retiraron.

"Serafall, ¿Podrías hacer algo de comer? - Pregunto goku amablemente pues este se empezaba a suavizar con la maou.

"Estará en seguida goku-kun - Respondió sonriendo le, seguido de eso entro a la cocina.

"La casa se siente muy tranquila sin ellas aquí, a penas 4 días que se fueron con rias-chan y las extraño - Dijo hinata triste, la peli rosada por alguna extraña razón les tiene un gran cariño a las 4 demonio.

1 Hora más tarde.

Goku se encontraba impaciente por la comida, gritando ciento de veces si ya estaba, serafall con paciencia simplemente respondía que esperara.

"Me muero de hambre, estuve 4 días entrenando y una comida no es suficiente - Dijo goku que al mirar a su hija, la vio como un cono de helado de fresa, antes de que se lanzara para comerla entra serafall con un carrito repleto de comida.

"¡Comida! - Grito feliz goku que seguía viendo a la gente como comida, lanzando se encima de serafall para morder su brazo.

"Kyaaa... Goku-kun me puedes comer pero así no - Regaño serafall a goku dando le un pequeño golpe para que el saiyajin reaccione.

"Perdón serafall, tengo tanta hambre que veo comida en todos lados, menos mal que hiciste mucha - Dijo ayudando la a acomodar la mesa.

"Imagine que estarías hambriento después de pasar 4 días encerrado en esa nave entrenando - Dijo mientras se acomodaba para sentarse.

"Con su permiso - Dijo goku tomando una pieza de pollo y empezar a devorar todo lo que había en la mesa.

"Por cierto serafall, ¿Ha que te referías con eso de que te puedo comer? - Pregunto ladeando la cabeza mientras sostiene una pieza de pollo.

(Nota de el autor: Quisiera agregar lemon a la historia pero nunca he escrito algo parecido, así que agradecería si alguien me ayuda con estas escenas y se ponga en contacto conmigo).

"A su tiempo lo sabrás goku-kun - Le contesto la demonio acariciando la pierna de goku con una sonrisa coqueta, goku siendo goku no comprendería nada y seguiría comiendo.

Al día siguiente.

"Hinata date prisa o llegaras tarde - Grito goku fuera de la cabaña, este se ofreció a llevarla como disculpa pasaría todo el día con ella.

"¿Ha quien le gritas goku? - Pregunto hit asomando se por la ventana con una pijama de ositos.

"¿He?... Oh, hola hit olvide que viven al lado, ¿Podrías salir un momento junto con jiren?, Ayer no pude presentarles a mi hija - Dijo goku dando le una sonrisa.

Cinco minutos más tarde.

"¿Para que me llamaron? - Pregunto jiren con la misma pijama de hit, solo que este esta abrazando un pequeño oso de felpa.

"Para, presentarles a mi hija - Contesto con una sonrisa, en ese momento la puerta se abre y ven a la pequeña peli rosada con una mochila de unicornio en la espalda, esta los miraría extraño hasta que recordó que los vio en los recuerdos de su padre adoptivo.

"Hola señor jiren y señor hit - Dijo alegremente la pequeña dando les la mano a ambos.

"¿Como es que nos conoce? - Pregunto hit mirando extraño a la pequeña niña.

"Eso se los contare después, por ahora la tengo que llevar a la escuela nos vemos - Contesto dando les una sonrisa.

"Espera un momento, cuando llegues espero que estés listo para entrenar con nosotros - Dijo jiren serio entrando de nuevo a la casa, goku solo asentiría y diría.

"Serán solo un par de horas, por hoy tengo planeado pasar todo el día con mi hija - Dijo caminando agarrado de la mano de hinata.

Unos minutos después, goku aterrizaría lentamente enfrente de jiren y hit que lo están esperando.

"Estoy listo, empiecen cuando quieran - Dijo goku en posición de combate.

"Aquí no sera, destruiríamos todos los planetas cercanos si peleamos, para eso cree una pequeña dimensión donde podremos pelear sin contenernos - Dijo hit de manera seria.

"Bien entremos - Dijo goku impaciente por pelear con ambos de nuevo y al mismo tiempo.

Un par de horas después.

Vemos a goku herido y con el ultra instinto perfecto, al igual que jiren y hit llenos de heridas, ambos se lanzarían de nuevo contra goku y seguiría la pelea hasta que sonó el celular de el saiyajin.

"O no, en una hora sale hinata - Dijo goku parando la pelea -" Tengo que bañarme y cambiar mi ropa para ir a recogerla de la escuela.

"Comprendemos, hoy a penas pudimos entrenar 4 horas, mañana seguiremos - Dijo jiren serio saliendo.

"Gracias, tomen estas semillas para que se recuperen - Dijo goku ofreciendo le a los 2 las semillas.

"No te preocupes, tenemos estas - Dijo hit señalando le un jarrón grande repleto de semillas.

"Ya veo, los veré después - Dijo entrando a su casa.

Serafall que estaba viendo la tv, al ver que entro goku se lanzaría para abrazarlo y darle un beso en los labios, goku no diría nada pues se el estaba haciendo costumbre que ella haga eso.

"En una hora sale hinata, me daré un baño para ir por ella - Hablo el saiyajin desvistiendo se para entrar al baño.

40 minutos más tarde.

Goku esta listo, luego de bañarse y haberse cambiado de ropa se pararía para decirle a serafall.

"Llegare en la noche, le prometí a hinata que pasaría todo el día con ella - Dijo mientras guarda su cartera en los bolsillos traseros.

"Esta bien, manda le mis saludos y se cuidan mucho - contesto con una sonrisa dando le otro pequeño beso en los labios, goku solo pensaría que es algo normal en ese mundo para que lo hiciera tan seguido.

A fuera de la escuela de hinata.

Goku estaba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, esperando escuchar la campana que indica el termino de clases.

Como en muchos lados, las mujeres grandes y jóvenes pasaban y miraban a goku, unas se le acercaban para darle su numero y goku solo los guardaba pues no sabe para que le servirían.

"¡Papá! - Grito hinata corriendo hacia goku, para saltar y abrazarlo.

"Hola hinata, como te prometí este día seremos solo tu y yo - Dijo con una sonrisa acariciando el pelo de su hija.

"Qué bien ¿ha donde iremos primero? - Pregunto hinata feliz.

"Antes que nada, quiero darte esto, serafall lo hizo ayer - Dijo entregando le un papel, esta miraría curiosa y lo tomaría, al abrirlo... Le caería una pequeña lagrima por el ojo.

"Ahora eres oficialmente mi hija, Son hinata - Dijo abrazando la muy fuerte -" Gracias por arreglar ese asunto de los tramites de adopción serafall - Pensó goku terminando con el abrazo.

Luego de que hinata se recompusiera, estos decidieron hacer in picnic en un hermoso lago que encontraron, lo más curioso es que no había nadie, pareciera que son las primeras personas en pisar ese lugar en años.

Luego de terminar con la comida que compraron en el camino, hinata empezaría a hacer un pequeño fuerte con troncos debajo de un enorme árbol.

"¿Qué te parece papá? - Pregunto hinata dentro de el pequeño fuerte.

"Me parece muy lindo, hinata... Este lugar sera especial - Dijo goku abrazando la con todo el amor de un padre.

"Sera nuestro secreto - Contesto hinata cerrando su puño y estirando su dedo meñique, goku miraría curioso e imito el acto de su hija, así ambos entrelazando sus dedos meñique con una sonrisa.

Lo que resto de el día, goku y hinata se la pasaron jugando y nadando en el hermoso lago que esta en medio de ese hermoso campo verde.

Al anochecer, hinata se quedo dormida así que goku la cargo y voló hasta su hogar siendo recibido por un largo beso de serafall, esta convenció a goku y durmió junto a el y hinata en su cuarto, como si se tratase de una linda familia.

Al día siguiente.

Serafall se encargo de llevar a hinata a la escuela para que goku pudiera entrenar más tiempo con jiren y hit.

"Bien, es hora de entrenar - Dijo goku feliz dentro de la pequeña dimensión creada por hit.

"El día de hoy sera diferente, tendrás que usar esto mientras esquivas nuestros ataques - Dijo hit sacando un traje parecido al que le dio wiss.

"Seguro no pesa tanto - Contesto goku confiado.

"Te equivocas, pesa 10 veces más que el usaste con ese angel - Dijo jiren estando de brazos cruzados y recargado en una pared.

Luego de unas horas.

Goku esta lleno de heridas tirado en el piso y respirando agitadamente.

"¡Te dijimos que vinimos para entrenarte!, ¡no para jugar a las muñecas! - Exclamo jiren lanzando un potente ataque de ki hacia goku.

"Mal... Maldición... Si por lo menos... Me permitieran transformarme... Esto seria... Más fácil - Dijo goku con un ojo cerrado a nada de caer inconsciente.

"Si fuera fácil no tendría caso, a demás no creo que te guste que tus entrenamientos sean fáciles - Dijo hit metiendo una semilla de el ermitaño en la boca de goku.

"Tienes razón... Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, mi hija me debe estar esperando - Dijo mientras se quita el traje de entrenamiento.

"Nos alegra que no estés cometiendo los mismos errores que tuviste con tus otros hijos - Diría jiren dando le una pequeña sonrisa, recordando lo que los supremo kaio le mencionaron de la vida de goku.

"Gracias, nos vemos mañana para continuar entrenando - Dijo goku feliz.

Dentro de la casa de goku.

"¿Crees que papá tarde mucho? - Pregunto la pequeña hinata.

"No creo - Contesto con una sonrisa serafall -" Más le vale que no - Dijo en un susurro.

En ese momento ven como la puerta se abre y entra goku con la ropa dañada.

"Lamento la tardanza, me iré a bañar para comer - Dijo goku caminando rápido al baño para evitar que serafall lo regañe.

Media hora más tarde.

Goku estaría sentado mientras come la cantidad normal que come en su día a día.

"¿Qué tal el entrenamiento querido? - Pregunto serafall con una sonrisa.

Goku miraría extraño por la palabra "Querido" Pero no le dio importancia y respondió.

"Es muy duro, tan solo van 2 días y siento muy buenos resultados, no cabe duda que entrenar con personas de ese nivel es impresionante.

"Vaya papá, te veo muy feliz por estar entrenando con ellos - Dijo con una sonrisa hinata.

"Si, pero nada me hace más feliz que me pidieras que sea tu padre - Contesto el saiyajin con una sonrisa, siempre lo animaba sentir las intenciones tan puras y verdaderas de su hija cuando le habla.

"Hinata solo sonreiría para pararse y abrazarlo, serafall miraría todo eso dando se cuenta que serian una gran familia.

5 días después.

En ese tiempo, goku tenía un horaria, entrenar de 8:am a 3:pm, el tiempo restante de el día se lo dedica a serafall y su hija, la relación entre ellos había mejorado de gran manera a tal grado que cuando salían, serafall presentaba a goku como su pareja, el saiyajin no decía nada ya que le resulta divertido ver como actúa serafall cuando una chica se le acerca.

Goku termino de entrenar con jiren y hit dirigiendo se a su casa, se pararía en seco al sentir como vibraba su celular, este solo se limito a sacarlo de su bolsillo.

"Numero desconocido, que raro, mejor contesto tal ves sea algo importante.

"Goku-san, soy rias gremory te llame para avisarte que mañana por la tarde sera el enfrentamiento contra raiser - Hablo rias dando le los detalles de la hora y el lugar.

"¿Como rias se entero de el numero de mi celular? - Se pregunto goku colgando la llamada para entrar a su hogar.

El día paso "Normal" para goku, jugando con su hija, huyendo de serafall cuando le propone cosas "Raras", el saiyajin no entendía a que se refiere pero por instinto huye.

En la noche, goku esta acostado junto a su hija y serafall.

"Mañana es el combate contra ese tal raiser, también regresan las chicas y no me siento listo para sus peleas - Dijo goku mientras es abrazado por serafall y su hija.

"Papá, ¿Lo que te pone nervioso es el regreso de las chicas y no la pelea? - Pregunto hinata curiosa.

"Para nada me preocupa, ese tipo es como la sombra de una pequeña hormiga para mi - Contesto con simpleza dando le una sonrisa a su hija.

"Qué mal que no te pude dar mi entrenamiento especial - Dijo serafall triste viendo a goku con ojos llorosos.

"¿Entrenamiento especial... ¡Vamos! - Exclamo goku feliz jalando a serafall a la nave, siendo seguidos por hinata.

"Goku-kun, espera... Ahora no estoy lista, y hinata nos mirara ¿qué clase de madre seria si le permito ver algo así? - Dijo serafall sonrojada.

"Ya veo... ¿Si quieres te puedo dar tiempo? - Contesto con su ya clásica eh infinita inocencia.

"Querido, eso sera cuando estemos solos - Le susurro serafall sonrojada.

"No comprendo por qu... - No pudo terminar de hablar por que seraffal le tapo la boca y lo empezó a jalar dentro de la casa.

"Y yo que quería verlos entrenar - Dijo hinata decepciona, al igual que goku no comprendió lo que paso.

Al día siguiente, tal y como quedó el acuerdo, les dieron un plazo de 10 días rias hablo con su hermano para llegar al acuerdo de que goku peleara contra el fenix, este si pierde le sedera sus piezas a rias y se anulara el compromiso de estos.

Si goku pierde, les dará al dragón que lleva con el y se ira de ese planeta sin objeción alguna, goku sabiendo que tiene todas las de ganar, simplemente aceptaría.

El campo de batalla seria en la tierra cerca de un lugar con grandes géiseres de lava al igual que fosas.

Todos los lideres de facción asistieron para presenciar la batalla, la cual sera transmitida para todos los seres sobrenaturales de el planeta.

Raiser llegaría junto a su clan, ya todos están presentes, únicamente falta el saiyajin.

"Lo sabía, a ese inútil le dio miedo pelear contra mi, como era de esperarse les dije que es un vil farsante - Grito raiser a las gradas donde están todos los espectadores.

En ese momento, un enorme pilar de luz cae desde el cielo causando una gran estela humo, al disiparse verían la figura de goku, serafall y su hija, detrás de ellos llegarían jiren y hit.

"Bien, empecemos, mientras más rápido termine menos tendré que ver tu asqueroso rostro - Dijo goku de brazos cruzados.

"Jajajaja, habla lo que quieras fenomeno, por si no lo sabes... ¡Yo soy inmortal! - Grito mientras se reía lleno de confianza.

"¿Inmortal?... Pondremos tu titulo a prueba - Contesto goku con una sonrisa, la gente que mira eso no podían creer que ni se inmuto al saber que su oponente es inmortal.

"¡Detesto esa arrogancía tuya! - Exclamo lanzando se al ataque, dando le un golpe directo en el rostro a goku, este no se movería ni un centimetro y respondería.

"El arrogante diciendole arrogante a otro ¿Qué cliche no? - Contesto de brazos cruzados, dejando orrorizado al fenix al ver que ni sintió su golpe, los espectadores simplemente murmuraban cosas y empezaban a hacer apuestas.

"Mal... Maldito - Dijo raiser separando su puño de el rostro de goku -" Siento como si hubiese golpeado un muro de acero - Pensó sonteniendo su mano adolorido.

"Si de verdad dices ser más fuerte que yo ¿No te importaria que te de mi mejor ataque? - Pregunto raiser con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Adelante, si crees que me venceras hazlo - Contesto goku que ni se ha movido de su lugar.

Raiser sin perder el tiempo comenzo a crear una gigantesca esfera de fuego.

"¡Sera tu fin! - Grito confiado lanzando su ataque con todo su poder, goku solo veria aburrido como se acercaba la esfera.

"Esperaba más de alguien que asegura ser inmortal - Dijo sosteniendo la enorme esfera con aburrimiento.

"Mi papá en verdad es poderoso - Dijo con sorpresa hinata mientras escucha las cosas que dicen los espectadores y algunas palabras que dicen los lideres de facción.

Para sorpresa de todos y más de goku, raiser saco sus alas de fenix y volo hacia el saiyajin embistiendolo hacia una de las tantas fosas de lava que hay en el lugar.

Goku decidió dejarse caer para finjir su derrota, todos verian como cae el peli negro directo a la fosa junto a la esfera que exploto.

"¡Papá! - Grito hinata tratando de saltar de las gradas al igual que los del clan gremory y sitri, siendo detenidas por los guardias.

"Jajajajaja... ¡Eso te pasa por meterte con el gran raiser fenix! - Exclamo el fenix dandose aires de grandeza.

Cuando todos dierón por hecho la derrota de goku, un pilar gigantesco de lava se levanta revelando a goku sin la parte de arriba de su gi y algunas quemaduras.

"¡¿Como sobrevivio a eso?! - Exclamo sorprendida tsubaki que al ver a goku, rápidamente se seco las lagrimas.

"¡Maldito fenomeno!, ¿Por que no moriste? - Grito molesto raiser.

"Eso es simple, ni lanzandome a una fosa de lava ni con una ataque tan mediocre como el tuyo basta para vencerme - Respondió goku caminando lentamente hacia el aterrado fenix.

"Sera mejor que te prepares para la paliza de tu vida - Dijo tronando se los dedos y cuello.

Antes de que goku se acercara al fenix, su hermana ravel aparece poniendose delante de el como escudo.

"Por favor, usted ha ganado este combate deje a mi hermano, no lo lastime por favor - Dijo asustada de que goku fuera a asesinar a su hermano.

"No pienso dejar las cosas así, tengo que enseñarle una leccion, tiene que entender que no puede tratar a todos como si estuvieran debajo de el - Contesto pasando al lado de ella.

Goku se pararía delante de raiser dando le la mano, el saiyajin solo suspiraría para hablar - En tu vida vuelvas a creer que estas por encima de todos, si sigues con ese pensamiento, recuerda que estare siempre yo para recordarte tu verdadero lugar.

Raiser que estaba paralizado por el miedo solo camino hacia sus piezas mientras las palabras de goku resonaban en su cabeza.

Goku comenzaría a caminar hacia su hija y los espectadores, deteniendo se al lado de los lideres de facción.

"Más les vale que no vuelvan hacer una estupides como esa,o me asegurare de terminar con sus facciones - Dijo caminando de nuevo sin voltear a verlos.

"Tenia miedo de que murieras cuando caiste en la lava - Dijo hinata abrazando a goku.

"Tranquila, sabes que soy muy fuerte y eso no bastaría para ganarme - Contesto goku mirando la a los ojos.

"Si que nos dio un susto señor goku - Dijo tsubaki con media sonrisa viendo a goku y a su hija al igual que los presentes.

"Gremory, reclama tu premio y regresemos a casa - Dijo goku sin mirarla.

Así harían a las piezas de raiser unirse al clan gremory, incluyendo a su propia hermana que fue por su propia voluntad.

Al llegar a casa de goku, todos comenzarían a celebrar la fácil victoria de goku con un gran banquete para lograr que goku se quede en el lugar, este al ver que era una cantidas exagerada saltaría hacia la mesa y sin tomar un plato o cubierto comería directo con las manos.

"Goku-san, espero y no le moleste pero mi hermano envio a unos demonios para hacer unos arreglos en su casa y añadir unos cuartos extras para mis ciervos - Decia rias nerviosa viendo a todos lados con tal de no ver directo a goku.

"¿Eh?, si claro como sea - Contesto sin darle mucha importancia para continuar su masacre de comida.

Las demás al ver el buen humor de goku y ver como no le presta atención a nada que no sea el banquete que esta frente a el, aprovecharon y le pidierón vivir con el, excusandose de que sus casas están en remodelacion.

Tsubaki miraria esto molesta y pensaria en un mejor plan, luego de unos minutos se acerco a el saiyajin para hablar.

"Goku-san, ¿No le molesta si me quedo yo también?, la verdad me sentire muy sola ahora que todas viviran con usted.

"Claro, quedate en donde quieras - Respondió feliz al ver que venia más comida a su dirección.

"¿Entonces no le molestara si me quedo con usted en su habitación? - Contesto mientras sus gafas brillaban por el sol, las demás al escuchar eso escupirian el agua y otras se atragantaron.

Goku al ver que las personas pusierón la comida delante de el sonreiria para contestar -" ¡Por mi esta bien solo dejame terminar con esta deliciosa comida! - Exclamo haciendo que las demás casi se desmayen.

"¿Eso significa que?... - Comenzo a hablar hinata pero fue interrumpida por rias.

"Así es pequeña, esa trepadora dormira con tu padre - Contesto apretando fuertemente su puño.

Hinata solo miraria y inocentemente hablaria - ¿Significa que ya no compartire mi cuarto con asia-chan?.

"Si tu quieres seguiremos durmiendo juntas, es agradable... Es como dormir con mi hija pequeña - Contesto asia sonrojada con una linda sonrisa.

"¡Qué bien! - Contesto saltando hacia asia para abrazarla.

"¿Qué opinas de todo esto? - Pregunto jiren a hit que ambos se encuentran mirando todo desde lejos.

"Opino que goku tiene una motivacion más para entrenar y proteger este mundo - Respondió dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya en la noche.

La celebración termino y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, las chicas fueron y vinieron con sus cosas, para posteriormente despertar a goku que esta dormido en la mesa en la que se realizo el gran banquete.

"Goku-kun, es hora de levantarse - Dijo en un susurro raynare moviendo a goku.

"Claro que quiero esa pizza - Dijo mordiendo el brazo de raynare.

"Kyaaaa - Grito raynare despertando a goku y alarmando a las chicas que fueron rápido hacia esta.

"¿Qué paso? - Pregunto el saiyajin adormilado.

"Raynare, ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto akeno mirando a la caido reencarnada.

"No paso nada, solo goku-kun estaba soñando con comida y me mordio - Dijo molesta mostrandoles la marca mientras ve fijamente a goku.

"Por favor, de seguro también les ha pasado - Contesto nervioso mirando a otro lado para evitar la mirada molesta de la caido.

"Por cierto, ¿Por que no se han ido? - Pregunto curioso.

"¿No lo recuerda?, les dio permiso para vivir con usted - Respondió koneko mirando seria a goku.

"No, no lo recuerdo pero supongo que no tengo de otra - dijo caminando hacia la casa sin decir ni hacer nada entro a su cuarto para ver a tsubaki recostada leyendo un libro.

"¿Me equivoque de cuarto? - Pregunto pues se guio por el cartel que decia "Son goku".

"No, recuerda que me dejaste quedarme en tu habitación - Contesto mirandolo de reojo.

"Qué más da, tengo mucho sueño para recordarlo - Dijo dejando se caer a la cama abrazando a tsubaki como peluche para dormir más agusto, esta solo quedaría sonrojada y dejaría su libro para apagar la luz y también abrazar lo.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy chicos, lamento demasiado no poder actualizar antes, tenia el capitulo desde hace tiempo pero no podía publicarlo por un problema de la plataforma quiero agradecerles enormemente su apoyo, abajo responderé sus reviews empezando por…

SupremeSsjGod: Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, y si, te agradecería que me des sugerencias para el ejercito de frezzer ya que yo no tengo idea de quienes estarán pero serán de importancia. A tu duda de agregarlas al harem, pues si me gusta mucho esa idea y si es apoyada agregare a otras chicas de dragón ball, y si continuare mi otra historia, pues si, pero rescribiré los cap's y también tengo entendido que serafall es mayor que goku pero por su apariencia, goku supone que es menor que el, agradecería que tuvieras una cuenta para hablar y me des otras sugerencias, Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D.

Jes81695: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, tratare de seguir con los capítulos así de largos y lo de caulifla ya es un hecho, pero vados me la estoy pensando bastante, Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D.

Dantrlan: Agradezco que seas neutral y me des esta critica constructiva, me gusto mucho lo que dijiste y si lo llevare a cabo, en este cap se mostraran mas como un interés amoroso, aclare al principio de este cap que solo sienten atracción, con el tiempo se irán enamorando.

Twisterblake2015: Gracias por tu review, y qué bueno que te guste mi idea de las principales para el harem, Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D.

TeraBaapBSDK: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero verte en próximas actualizaciones, Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D.

SatZBoom: Pues aquí esta el capitulo, espero y lo disfrutes, Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D.

Por mi parte es todo…. Aquí se despide ares793.


End file.
